


Insecto

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La flota se asienta en la Tierra devastada.</p><p>Inspirado en el capítulo 4x10 - Revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**GAIUS**  


 

El jadeo contenido de la mujer resonó en su oído de forma ahogada. Sus mechones oscuros y sintéticos le acariciaban la mejilla cada vez que empujaba contra sus caderas, penetrándola, invadiéndola, perdiéndose en el delicado olor que le había embargado años atrás.

Besó su cuello, aspiró su perfume y su mano izquierda buscó su pecho casi con desesperación. No fue capaz de pensar más cuando sus débiles gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación. Embistió su pequeño cuerpo con ferocidad mientras su boca se perdía entre sus besos. Jadeó con fuerza a la vez que su ritmo cardiaco se disparaba hasta límites preocupantes, pero aun así no se detuvo.

El punto culminante se desvaneció entre las sombras cuando una ligera sacudida en el hombro le despertó de su letargo.

-¿Gaius?

Se despertó bañado en sudor. Le costaba respirar y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un poco de atención. Jamás había tenido un sueño erótico tan vívido, tan real. Podría haber jurado que estaba haciéndole el amor sino hubiese despertado sólo entre las sábanas de su cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –repitió la voz femenina.

Una de sus más fervientes seguidoras le miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Parecías tener una pesadilla –dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

Se frotó la sien.

-Sólo era un sueño.

La joven esperó pacientemente algún tipo de explicación que no tenía intención de darle. Asintió despacio, y tras unos momentos de silencio, salió de la habitación dejándole a solas con sus pensamientos.  


***  
  
  
**LAURA**  


 

El olor a quemado llenaba sus pulmones. Las llamas crepitaban ante sus ojos con un suave balanceo que era casi hipnotizador. El fuego bailaba alrededor de su compañero de fatigas como un amante, lamía sus cubiertas, devoraba sus páginas. Las primeras cenizas comenzaron a brotar, tan negras y yermas como la tierra que pisaban sus pies, como la desesperanza que había anidado en su alma y se había arraigado tan profundamente que tenía miedo que comenzara a carcomer su carne.

El desengaño había sido una puñalada mortal para su fe.

Su muerte ya no tenía sentido. Sus malditas creencias les habían llevado hasta allí, hasta un callejón sin salida. Parecía una macabra broma del destino.

Apretó la mandíbula y enterró los dedos en la arena mojada sobre la que se hallaba. Ahora tan sólo era una mujer de mediana edad aterrada frente al futuro, frente a su futuro. Sus pasos sólo estaban marcados por la enfermedad, un maldito cáncer que no sólo le estaba ganando la batalla, sino que le iba a arrebatar los años de vida que podría compartir con el hombre al que amaba.

Tenía que ser una maldita broma. No era justo. Maldita sea, no era justo.

Oyó la voz de un hombre llamarla en la lejanía.

No se inmutó.

El viento comenzó a azotar su pelo negro con insistencia. Cerró los ojos e inspiró una vez más el humo espeso que se movía al son del mismo viento que trataba de desordenar los mechones de su falsa melena.

-Cottle me ha mandado venir a buscarte.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la mujer joven que se acercó a ella. Kara se sentó a su lado con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. No tenía mucho mejor aspecto que ella, y casi podía ver el halo de decepción que la rodeaba y la angustiaba con la misma fuerza que una mano invisible apretaba su garganta y no la dejaba respirar.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me baño en el mar –contestó con sencillez.

Levantó la arena mojada que aprisionaba en su puño y dejó que los granos duros y de diferentes tonalidades se pegaran a su piel cuando trató de exprimirlos en su mano.

-Es una diversión de la hemos estado privados durante mucho tiempo.

-Al menos eso no han podido quitárnoslo –miró cómo la orilla del mar se acercaba y alejaba casi con timidez. La noche había caído tan negra y espesa que tan sólo el reflejo de las llamas en el agua podían ubicar su cercanía con las olas que rompían a escasos metros de ellas.

-Quizá mañana satisfaga ese pequeño deseo.

-Puede que te acompañe.

Por primera vez la teniente la miró a los ojos, y alzó una ceja.

-No creo que nuestra idea de aventura sea la misma, señora presidenta.

-Entonces quizá el problema esté en que no me conoce lo suficiente –hizo una mueca.

Ni si quiera el calor de la risa de Kara consiguió arrancarle aquel pensamiento oscuro de que algo había muerto en su interior. Sacudió sus pantalones gastados y se levantó con decisión. Con una sonrisa triste se despidió de la mujer, y antes de dar media vuelta, buscó los vestigios de libro que había mandado a la hoguera con una ira tan profunda e intensa que tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contener las ganas de gritar.

Se alejó de allí a paso resuelto, con el cuaderno de Pythia quemándose a su espalda y un camino oscuro, desértico y muerto cerniéndose sobre su futuro.

 

***  
  
  
**LAURA**  


 

-Mañana comenzarán las expediciones en el planeta.

Bill Adama vertía un poco de agua en dos vasos de cristal.

Laura apoyó la espalda en su sofá de cuero oscurecido por el tiempo y cerró los ojos. Estar en Galáctica le provocaba una inyección de energía, se sentía más viva allí que en cualquier otro lugar.

-¿Los cylons formaran parte de la expedición? –preguntó.

-Sí, a decir verdad, están ansiosos por comenzar. No hemos sido a los únicos a los que este lugar ha pillado por sorpresa.

-Me gustaría pensar que hay un algún lugar ahí fuera al que realmente podamos llamar hogar. Construir, asentarnos –levantó la cabeza del sofá y le miró mientras suspiraba- y procrear.

Bill alzó las cejas.

-¿Es una indirecta?

-Por mi parte, no, puedes estar seguro de ello –rió.

-Es una pena –sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Acercó su cabeza hasta su hombro y enterró la nariz en su cuello mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Me conformo con estar cerca de ti -susurró contra su piel tan levemente que pudo notar cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Notó las manos envolver su cintura y atraerla contra él. Suspiró con sonoridad y estrechó su abrazo. Aquellos lapsos de tiempo eran los únicos hasta el momento que disfrutaba con la misma intensidad de saber que nada ni nadie más importaba en aquel lugar, sin que las preocupaciones ni responsabilidades volaran molestas a su alrededor.

-Estaré varios días fuera. Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo.

Laura sonrió contra su cuello. Desde que había ido a buscarla a la nave base cylon no había querido separarse de ella ni un solo segundo. Aquella muestra de cariño la abrumó y la inundó hasta el punto de crecer en su interior una necesidad desesperada por quedarse tan cerca de él como fuese posible.

-Ojalá –aspiró su olor le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Después de su repentina declaración de sentimientos no habían tenido mucho tiempo para demostrar su afecto de una manera más intima. No es que no las hubiese, desde luego había mas roces; caminaban por los pasillos de la nave tan cerca, y a menudo con sus manos entrelazadas, que sino fuera porque toda la tripulación sospechaba, o desde su punto de vista, conocía su relación, hubieran dado lugar a los cuchicheos. Los abrazos se habían convertido en moneda de cambio en sus pequeñas “reuniones”, e incluso algún beso furtivo alegraba más de lo normal sus días más grises. Tenía todo lo que quería con aquel hombre, o casi.

Volvió a besar su cuello más pausadamente, arrastrando los labios por su piel, dejando que notara el calor de su aliento.

No se definiría como una mujer extremadamente sexual, tal vez porque no había dejado de tener relaciones hasta el día de los ataques. Sin embargo, durante estos tres años había llegado a su punto de frustración máxima. Tanto que incluso, y aunque se avergonzaba al pensarlo, ésta había logrado ser un estorbo en sus tareas diarias, y por mucho que lo intentase ignorar, también en su diplomacia. No de una manera exagerada, nada que no se pudiera achacar a un mal día, pero ahí estaba.

Acercó su cuerpo al de Bill y le arrastró con ella hacia el respaldo del sofá. Se deshizo rápidamente de sus tacones y recogió las piernas en los cojines. Con mucha naturalidad dejó que una de sus rodillas abarcara la mitad de los muslos de su pareja, paseó su mano tranquilamente por su chaqueta militar, y finalizó su incursión en el cuello con un último beso suave.

Suspiró una vez más, dejó caer su cabeza contra su hombro, se preguntó si volvería a tener relaciones sexuales alguna vez. Tras su parón con el doloxan había recuperado las fuerzas, se sentía renovada, con más energía. Con ganas de vivir aquellos pequeños momentos hasta el límite que le permitiera su cuerpo. Tras el tratamiento, su deseo había vuelto a aparecer con más fuerza, zarandeando cada una de sus células para exigirle que ya estaba bien de esperar por una satisfacción personal. Y que se lo pidiera el cuerpo era lo último que esperaba en aquellos momentos.

No era una sorpresa que su mente vagara por tales necesidades, pero no siempre su cabeza y su cuerpo habían estado de acuerdo.

Sin embargo su situación actual era bien distinta a la del principio y no se avergonzó al pensar que quería desesperadamente ahondar en la relación que ahora mantenía con Bill. No sabía el tiempo que le quedaba de vida, y lo que era más importante, no sabía cuánto de ese efímero tiempo podría seguir manteniendo cierta calidad de vida.

Eso la frustraba hasta el punto de contener su rabia para no entrar en la habitación del hombre que la estaba abrazando, llevarle hasta la cama y obligarle a hacer que se sintiese una mujer de nuevo.

Iba a comenzar a reírse de sus propias ideas hasta que un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente. Un pensamiento que la aterrorizó hasta el punto de tensarse visiblemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Se apretó contra su pecho.

-Estoy aquí. No podría estar mejor –una voz queda que no reconoció como suya, salió de su garganta.

No insistió. A diferencia de eso comenzó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente de arriba hacia abajo y en grandes círculos.

Aquel pensamiento absurdo y angustioso la asaltó de nuevo con más fuerza.

¿Y si él no sentía esa misma necesidad?

Eran compañeros, amigos, pero no tenían porque ser amantes. La quería, estaba segura de ello, las pruebas hablaban por sí solas, pero… Nunca había visto en sus ojos algo más que le pudiese dar a entender que necesitara tener la más cerca de lo que estaban ahora.

Quizá ya estaban mayores para actuar por instinto, para dejar que los impulsos físicos se apoderaran de ellos.

Quizá había dejado de parecerle atractiva.  
  
Necesitaba detener esa línea de pensamientos ahora mismo. Un golpe duro cada seis meses era más que suficiente. No necesitaba un subconsciente que le hiciera perder el control de la realidad.  
  
Estaban bien, estaban a gusto y se querían.  
  
Era más de lo que podía haber esperado cuando supo que había comenzado la guerra. De hecho no había podido tener más suerte aún si la hubiera buscado.  
  
Miró el reloj.  
  
-Es tarde y necesita descansar, Almirante. Mañana tiene un largo día por delante –su voz sonó ahogada, fue consciente de ello. Por desgracia habló con el único tono medianamente templado que consiguió mantener. A pesar de ello, si Bill se dio cuenta no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.  
  
Su aliento le acarició la cara y sus labios cálidos la besaron en la frente.  
  
-¿Te veré mañana antes de irme?  
  
-Por supuesto –levantó la cabeza del hombro del que, cada vez, estaba segura que había estado esperando por ella todo aquel tiempo, se acercó hasta sus labios y le besó suavemente.  
  
-Prometo volver lo antes posible –dijo con determinación.  
  
-Y yo prometo no hacer ninguna escapada con los cylons mientras estés fuera –sonrío débilmente.  
  
Le vio dedicarle una sonrisa y mirarla con curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera iniciar otra tanda de preguntas de las que posiblemente no iba a gustarle el tema, se levantó de su regazo y se puso los zapatos.  
  
Bill cogió su mano y abortó el movimiento que había comenzado para acercarse hasta la puerta.

-¿Hasta mañana entonces? –insistió.  
  
Un ridículo sentimiento de pérdida la paralizó durante un instante. Y la estúpida idea de estar viviendo un amor con reticencias casi consiguió malhumorarla. Quizá necesitaba suplir el vacío que había dejado la fe a la que con tanto ahínco se había aferrado desde que tuvo la certeza de que iba a morir.  
  
Un nudo se había plantado en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con manifestarse. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente, ya que no estaba segura de si sería capaz de pronunciar alguna otra palabra sin obviar el hecho de que su estado anímico no era el más propicio.  
  
Acarició la mano que la sujetaba y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la salida.  
  
Bill Adama la vio desaparecer por la puerta con la absurda sensación de que algo había cambiado entre ellos.

  


***  
  
  
**GAIUS**  


 

La herida que le recorría el estómago de parte a parte había comenzado a cicatrizar satisfactoriamente. Se había recuperado de forma extraordinaria tras el leve intento de asesinato.

Gracias a los cuidados de las mismas manos que en un momento dado habían decidido acelerar su inminente fin, ahora se sentía lleno de fuerza, puede que incluso más vivo que antes. Su fe se había reforzado, y por consiguiente su carácter había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados que había comenzado a cambiar su vida.

-Ya puede vestirse –la voz del médico le devolvió a la realidad.

El doctor Cottle recogió las vendas usadas y desapareció tras las cortinas. Iba a ponerse el jersey cuando una voz familiar llamó su atención. Salió del pequeño espacio y apenas tuvo que recorrer la enfermería con la mirada hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. En una de las camas que había frente a su pequeña sala de curas, encontró a Laura tumbada, vestida y con un libro en su regazo.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado ensimismado mirándola pasar las páginas medio quemadas de su libro hasta que levantó la vista para mirarle. Por un momento no hizo nada más a parte de devolverle la mirada, pero tras unos segundos su sonrisa comenzó a curvarse levemente hacía arriba.

-¿Echa de menos desnudarse frente a mi, doctor Baltar?

A pesar de que sus palabras estaban cargadas de ironía y una amarga reticencia, no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa. Le dio la vuelta al jersey y se lo puso con cuidado antes de acercarse a su cama.

-¿Quién la cambiaría por Cottle? –habló en tono burlón.

-Yo lo haría sin dudarlo, los rumores dicen que es un buen médico –contestó poniendo una mueca.

-No es por desprestigiarle pero me gustaba más mi enfermera anterior.

-¿Más dotada?

-Más atractiva.

Laura rió.

-¿No es un poco tarde para seguir administrándole morfina?

-Tal vez, pero definitivamente viajar de sus manos a las de ese fumador compulsivo ha sido una terrible pérdida para mis sentidos.

-Estar en mis manos casi le cuesta la pérdida total de sus sentidos –susurró casi de forma inaudible mientras acariciaba las letras doradas del título de su libro.

-Supongo que esa es la palabra mágica –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Laura levantó la vista para mirarle.

-“Casi”.

La habitación se inundó de repente de un aire espeso que les rodeaba y les envolvía, mientras sus miradas se tanteaban en el más absoluto de los silencios.

-Gracias –dijo por fin.

La vio mirarle con calma, puede que incluso agradecida. Pero de lo que estaba totalmente seguro, es que pudo leer en sus ojos la redención que tanto esfuerzo le había costado otorgarle.

-Quid pro quo –susurró en un timbre de voz tan suave y dulce que sintió el impulso de acariciar sus manos y abrazarla.

Obviamente no lo hizo.

  


***  
  
  
**LAURA**  


 

Las naves despegaron levantando una intensa nube de polvo en el proceso. Laura se tapó los ojos para protegerse de las partículas que volaban con insistencia contra ella. El último grupo de la expedición había partido. Cuando pudo levantar la mirada sin dificultad, los raptors más cercanos desaparecían de su vista paulatinamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se abrazó los antebrazos para protegerse de un frío que no existía. De repente volvió a sentir esa desesperanza que la embargaba cada vez más a menudo, sin sentido, sin motivo sin el porqué que la había mantenido en la lucha hasta hace tan poco.

Miró las nubes blancas, la tierra muerta, miró directamente al sol y maldijo a todos y cada uno de los dioses que la habían llevado hasta allí.

Maldijo la farsa que había vivido a causa de una creencia que sólo les había traído a la nada más absoluta.

Estaba convencida de que la exploración de aquella nueva vieja tierra no podría albergarles, cuidarles, salvar las malditas vidas de lo que quedaba de la humanidad.

Cogió una piedra de la arena húmeda y la apretó en su palma hasta que los pequeños trozos de material duro se hundieron en su carne y desgarraron la piel. Con toda la fuerza, la rabia que había comenzado a brotar en su pecho desde que habían llegado al planeta, lanzó la piedra al mar tan lejos como le fue posible mientras dejaba que las olas que morían en la orilla mojaran sus zapatos.

Apartada de toda civilización, se sentó entre las pequeñas olas de espuma sin preocuparse por la ropa que había comenzado a calarse hasta su piel, se agarró las rodillas y comenzó a llorar.  


***  


**GAIUS**  


 

Gimió en voz alta.

La mujer se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo y cabalgaba en su erección como si su cuerpo estuviera especialmente hecho para él.

Entreabrió los ojos y pudo verla en toda su esplendor. Su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás, sus delicados pechos se balanceaban con cada acometida que le hacía profundizar en su cuerpo. Su desordenado pelo castaño rojizo acariciaba sus hombros desnudos cada vez que se inclinaba para besarle con tal suavidad que estaba seguro de que la ternura que le provocaba podría terminar desbordándose en su pecho.

Llevó su mano izquierda al pezón erecto que se mecía contra su cuerpo. Lo acarició, pasó su pulgar por la punta mientras los gemidos de la mujer resonaban en la habitación. Lo abarcó con toda la palma de su mano y todo a su alrededor comenzó a perder fuerza. Todo se detuvo, y una luz cegadora llenó el pequeño cuarto.

Despertó con una de sus manos cubriéndose la cara.

No existía ningún tipo de brillo a su alrededor, tampoco ninguna mujer, tampoco ella. Tan sólo la tenue luz de unas cuantas velas titilaban a un lado de su cama.

Tiró de las sábanas y se sentó en el borde. Se sentía mareado, acalorado y con una molesta excitación palpitando contra su pierna derecha.

Suspiró exasperado mientras enterraba las manos en su pelo y se levantaba para ir al baño a enjuagarse.

 

***  
  
**LAURA**  


 

Odiaba aquella maldita medicación.

Las pastillas, el suero, la cama, las cortinas, los aparatos, toda aquella estúpida parafernalia. Todo a su alrededor le producía angustia, un nudo se había implantado en su garganta y se negaba a abandonarla desde que se habían asentado. No pasó por alto que su ansiedad se había profundizado cuando la expedición había partido en busca de una nueva esperanza.

Quizá porque se sentía sola después de haber encontrado una mitad que no sabía que hubiera estado esperando, quizá por el miedo de que las noticias que trajeran no fueran las esperadas, quizá por… ¡Dioses! Un impulso casi irrefrenable de tirar su libro lejos se apoderó de ella y se maldijo por mencionar a sus más recientes enemigos. Se sentía como si se hubieran reído de ella. Y no lo soportaba.

Una cabeza se asomó por una de las cortinas de su estrecho cubículo. Reconoció su desordenada melena castaña antes de reconocer al humano que se escondía debajo, y necesitó acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no descargar toda su ira contra él.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Cerró su libro y se quitó las gafas que dejó sobre su regazo mientras asentía débilmente y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz solo para poder ganar un poco más de tiempo y controlar su mal genio.

Esta vez no tenía ninguna gana de mantener una conversación agradable con absolutamente nadie, y aunque Gaius Baltar hubiera mejorado posiciones en su escala, no era el acompañante que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Gaius se acercó hasta su cama, y sin atreverse a avanzar demasiado, se quedó a sus pies acariciando la sábana azul pálido sobre la que reposaban sus piernas.

-¿No es pronto para un nuevo cambio de vendas, Doctor? –cuando habló lo hizo pesadamente, sin mirarle siquiera.

-Sí, yo sólo…

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted entonces? –cogió las gafas de su regazo y se las puso tranquilamente.

No fue de forma consciente, pero al hombre se le ocurrieron varias opciones que sugerirle, aunque dudaba que pudiera salir con vida de aquella habitación si las pronunciaba en voz alta.

-Tan sólo… -hizo una pausa-, quería saber cómo te encontrabas, Laura.

Le vio esperar alguna reacción por su parte, así que levantó el brazo para dar constancia de su situación y rió amargamente.

-Estupendamente –dijo en tono sarcástico.

El hombre miró al suelo incómodo.

-¿Algo más?

Por fin, levantó la vista y la miró fijamente.

-Sólo quería comprobar si son ciertos los rumores de estas últimas semanas.

-¿Qué rumores? –preguntó de manera un tanto agresiva.

-Que la Presidenta de la decimotercera colonia trata con mayor acritud al resto de sus congéneres.

-¿Y vienes tú a comprobarlo? –dijo en tono burlón.

-No había mucho más donde elegir, la mayoría de las personas partieron en naves en busca de algo con lo que podamos subsistir en este planeta.

Laura se revolvió en su cama. No necesitaba un amigo, y mucho menos a Gaius Baltar haciéndole de psicoanalista.

Antes de que pudiera iniciar una cadena de pensamientos cada vez más agrios, el hombre frente a ella habló de nuevo.

-Quizá no sea la persona más indicada para darte mi apoyo moral, pero sólo quería que supieras que si necesitas algo de mí, aquí estaré.

-A menos que tengas algo más que confesarme, creo que hemos terminado –abrió su libro y fingió leer tan sólo para evitar su mirada.

A pesar de no mirarle directamente le vio fruncir el ceño y mirarla de manera inquisitiva.

-Has cambiado.

Oír aquella frase tan certera en boca de una persona que no la conocía lo más mínimo logró sobresaltarla. Aumentó la presión con la que sujetaba el libro y siguió con la vista clavada en el mismo párrafo, sin moverse.

-Sé que me has perdonado, Laura. Pero por algún motivo, ahora te siento más distante que antes.

-Nunca hemos estado cercanos, doctor Baltar.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio el destello de una leve sonrisa.

-No es cierto.

Laura levantó la cabeza y la miró con toda la intención de iniciar un nuevo enfrentamiento, pero Gaius se adelantó y volvió a hablar.

-Pude vislumbrar a la verdadera Laura en la nave base cylon, y tú sabes algo de mi que no le he contado a nadie y…, ha sido liberador. Viste mis errores, mis defectos y fuiste capaz de perdonarme y salvarme. Quizá no seamos amigos, pero ya no somos enemigos, y si niegas eso, mientes.

A regañadientes, tuvo que darle la razón.

Ya habían superado esa fase, y ciertamente, tras haber rozado el asesinato, a partir de ahora su relación tan sólo podía mejorar.

En una fracción de segundo hizo amago de adelantarse hasta ella, pero abortó el movimiento antes siquiera de haberlo comenzado.

-Trata de descansar, Laura –dijo suavemente antes de apartarse de su cama y cruzar las cortinas.

Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que ya no albergaba rabia, se sentía extrañamente aturdida. Nadie, ni si quiera Bill había reparado en la creciente desazón que había comenzado a aparecer en su mente, o al menos, si había reparado en ello, no había sido capaz de captar los pequeños detalles tal y como lo había hecho el hombre que estaba en la escala más baja de su estima.

Sintió una incomoda mezcla entre turbación y conexión ante la posibilidad de que alguien más caminara por su lado sin una venda en sus ojos que le evitara ver más allá.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Ciertamente necesitaba descansar.

 

***  


**LAURA**

 

Le dolía la cabeza.

Se llevó una mano a la sien mientras los latidos de su corazón resonaban en su cerebro y trataba de incorporarse. Una botella de alcohol casi vacía había extendido una mancha oscura por la moqueta y la apuntaba con un aire acusador.

Se enderezó sobre la cama al tiempo que una arcada, que comenzó a brotar de lo más profundo de su garganta, la hizo correr y trastabillar pesadamente hasta el baño. Le latía el cerebro, la cabeza la deba vueltas y no fue capaz de contener los restos de la cena que comenzó a vomitar sin pausa hasta que se quedó con un amargo sabor a bilis en el paladar y un agujero vacío y doloroso en el estómago.

Se sujetó la cara entre las manos para intentar controlar la montaña rusa en la que se había convertido su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta el abdomen.

No se consideraba una mujer estúpida. Pero sin lugar a dudas mezclar ambrosía con doloxan había sido una estupidez. Contra toda sensatez había saqueado el mini bar de Bill para ahogar la frustración tan agria, y desde hace semanas tan familiar, que se había colado en sus huesos. Las horas dejaron de existir cuando el segundo vaso completo del líquido verde brillante había desaparecido de su continente.

Ni si quiera recordaba haber llegado hasta la cama. Miró el reloj, eran las nueve de la noche, había caído dormida al menos un par de horas.

El sonido atronador del teléfono logró que su cerebro comenzara a chocar contra las paredes de su cráneo de una forma tan insistente y dolorosa que casi la hizo perder el sentido.

Se levantó del suelo apoyándose sobre el lavabo, que tenía la impresión de que se convertiría en su mejor amigo en las próximas al menos cinco horas, y se acercó con toda la rapidez que fue capaz (no a mas un par de pasos cada cinco segundos) al precursor de aquel horrible sonido que le estaba haciendo perder la razón.

-¿Sí?

Estupendo.

Tom Zarek estaba delante de su puerta.

-Háganle pasar.

Dio un paso y se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio de Bill. Recolocó su peluca, entrelazó sus manos e irguió su espalda tratando de parecer lo más presidencial posible a pesar de ser consciente de su desastrado aspecto.

Zarek apareció delante de ella. Entró con paso resuelto, investigando, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada en busca de señales que le dieran las respuestas que no estaba seguro de conseguir, al menos de viva voz, de su superiora. Tras hacer un examen exhaustivo de su pequeño escondite posó sus ojos en ella con una mirada tan rota y decepcionada que tuvo que contener las ganas de coger cualquiera de las cosas que tenía sobre el escritorio y tirárselo a la cara como prueba de que aún tenía suficientes energías como para pelear.

Lo último que deseaba era compasión. Se asqueaba de su actitud y de su aspecto, no necesitaba que encima se compadecieran de ella.

Levantó la barbilla siendo plenamente consciente de las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos, de las marcadas líneas de su edad que en apenas unos días se habían profundizado hasta el punto de no reconocerse en el espejo.

 

  
-¿Quería algo, señor Zarek? –sus palabras resonaron en las paredes tan duras y agresivas como su propio humor.  
  
-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.  
  
-No hay muchos más lugares donde esconderse.  
  
-¿Te escondes? –la miró inquisitivamente.  
  
-Lo intento, pero por lo que se ve incluso para eso soy inútil.  
  
Se arrepintió de decir las últimas palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca. Eso había sido demasiada información innecesaria. Apretó los labios y esperó a que su compañero atacara por esa nueva vía que acaba de abrir, pero para su sorpresa Tom obvió la cuestión y la miró en silencio.  
  
-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señor Vicepresidente? –repitió con un deje de irritación en su voz para hacerle entender que no deseaba ningún tipo de compañía en aquel momento.  
  
-No es una visita oficial, Laura –respondió con tranquilidad.  
  
-Bien, pues si vienes para animarme puedes irte por donde has venido –replicó tensa, mientras bajaba la vista hacia el escritorio y revolvía los papeles que había sobre la mesa, sólo para mantener sus manos ocupadas.  
  
No le hizo caso y se acercó hasta la mesa para apoyarse en ella e inclinarse para volver a hablar.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? La reunión de esta tarde con el Quórum ha sido de lo más escueta, distante y fría. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tú no eres así.  
  
¿¿Y que demonios sabía él como era ella?? Estaba empezando a hartarse de que todo el mundo presumiera de saber quién era.  
  
-¡Oh!, no lo sé –respondió irónicamente-, tal vez sea el hecho de que me esté muriendo –dijo levantando la cabeza y clavándole una mirada cargada de rabia.  
  
-Por todos los dioses, Laura. ¡Hace tres años que te estas muriendo! Y eso no evitó que continuaras siendo un buen político, a pesar del secretismo que insistías en mantener con Adama -la señaló-. ¡Mírate! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No sé lo que ocurre, pero no puedes seguir así…  
  
-¿… o si no me darás unos azotes? –dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
Tom la miro estupefacto.  
  
-Si no te quieres dar cuenta de que esta no eres tú, no tengo nada más que decir al respecto.  
  
Dio media vuelta y antes de llegar hasta la puerta se topó con la botella que había en el suelo. Se agachó lentamente y la posó frente a ella.  
  
-O recupera la razón, señora Presidenta, o conseguirá que la nuestra desaparezca.  
  
Le vio desaparecer de la habitación al mismo tiempo que reaparecían las nauseas en su cuerpo. Cogió con furia la botella que Zarek había posado delante de ella y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared más cercana, haciendo que el cristal se partiera en mil pedazos ensuciando de licor las paredes grises de la habitación.  
  
  


***  


**LAURA**  


 

Ya hacía una semana que la expedición había partido dejando al Coronel Tigh al mando de Galáctica. Un par de naves autosuficientes habían saltado con casi la totalidad de los raptor que disponían, que junto con los raiders cylons se habían convertido en un grupo considerable. La base cylon, o mejor dicho, el híbrido, que era quien controlaba el FTL de la nave, había insistido en acompañarles en aquella misión de reconocimiento.

Ahora la mayor parte de la flota colonial había tomado tierra y empezado a construir pequeñas tiendas de campaña provisionales ante la necesidad de los civiles por un poco de aire fresco.

Aquel paraje desértico conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta. Se parecía demasiado a Nueva Cáprica.

La pequeña nave en la que viajaba aterrizó con una maniobra suave, y tras unos segundos, la compuerta que les llevaría al exterior comenzó a abrirse. Pudo notar inmediatamente el olor a salitre y la fuerza del aire que había estado azotando aquella gran playa con incansable empeño.

Las nubes cubrían la mayor parte del cielo ocultando lo que hubiese podido ser un azul intenso dejando en su lugar un gris tan triste y deprimente que podría aunar fuerzas con la parte negativa que había comenzado a cobrar protagonismo en la lucha interna que se debatía en su mente.

Echó a andar por las ruinas de lo que antes podría haber sido una ciudad impresionante. Ahora las construcciones se limitaban a un amasijo de metal deformado e incoherente de un uniforme color óxido.

Laura pasó los dedos por la superficie irregular y áspera, estaba cubierta de rocas, la naturaleza parecía devorar los cimientos ya que era la única manera de hacer desaparecer aquellos edificios de su entorno. Si la tierra hubiese tenido vida, ahora se encontraría entre un montón de crecederas, arbustos, árboles, un bosque llenó de aire puro, de una vida que se pudiese respirar. Sin embargo, lo único que entraba por sus fosas nasales era el olor a mar que insistía en embestir los restos de sus antepasados como si no quisiese que estuvieran allí.

Quizá no deberían estar allí.

Miró a lo lejos, en la arena. Pequeños grupos de personas disfrutaban del aire libre, a pesar del mal tiempo y de la decepción, veía a niños correr y jugar. En aquel momento aquella visión le pareció tan surrealista que ni si quiera fue capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa. Lo que antes le hubiese producido un agradable calor en el pecho, ahora no le producía ningún sentimiento. Se quedó allí, mirando impertérrita cómo las generaciones venideras bailaban alrededor de una esperanza inexistente.

Ya no había esperanza para la raza humana. Y ellos ni si quiera lo sabían.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y la noche fue cayendo sobre ellos despacio, como una caricia tranquilizadora, ya no había niños jugando en la arena, ya no había parejas paseando por la orilla. Los grupos de personas eran cada vez más reducidos, y a cada minuto que pasaba le era más difícil distinguirlos en la lejanía. La oscuridad se abrió paso a su alrededor y los focos de luz que habían comenzado a surgir de la nada no fueron capaces de arrancarla de su solitaria capa de sombras.

Comenzaba a hacer frío, pero no le importaba. Avanzó con paso tranquilo hasta que el mar le cubrió los tobillos, las rodillas, la cintura. El agua helada chocaba contra su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Cerró los ojos y, por una vez, se dejó llevar.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**LAURA**

-¿Señora Presidenta?

Abrió los ojos lentamente y un resplandor intenso le golpeó en la cara, frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos para protegerse de él sin dejar de buscar la voz que la llamaba. 

-¡Por todos los dioses, joven! ¿No era suficiente para usted el cáncer que ahora pretende acelerar el proceso muriendo de hipotermia? 

Una inevitable sonrisa comenzó a curvarse en su cara, no por que se sintiese mejor, ni más feliz. Sencillamente la regañina del doctor Cottle la hizo sentirse de nuevo en casa. 

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que pretendía? –preguntó malhumorado. 

-Nada –respondió con una voz vacía de todo sentimiento. 

Realmente no se había propuesto nada en absoluto. 

-Si no llega a ser por un perro que se había escapado, no la hubiésemos encontrado hasta el amanecer. Eso sí, muerta. 

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su médico es que no tenía ningún reparo en contar las verdades tal y como eran, con más o menos tacto, pero con una sinceridad tan apabullante que a veces parecían incluso sencillas por muy crudas que fueran. 

-Realmente debe de tener a alguien allá arriba cuidándola muy bien, su suerte con respecto a la muerte ya comienza a rozar lo paranormal –continuó hablándole mientras comprobaba sus constantes. 

Vio como Cottle daba un par de vueltas a su alrededor observando todos y cada uno de los aparatos a los que Laura ya se había acostumbrado y, antes de salir por la cortina, se giró para mirarla. 

-Trate de dormir un poco y, ¡ah! –Dijo mientras su mano derecha se movía con exasperación en el aire para enfatizar sus palabras-, la próxima vez que quiera cometer una locura, hágase un favor, vaya acompañada. 

Si hubiese tenido fuerzas y ganas, se hubiese echado a reír.

*** 

 

**GAIUS**   


Brillaba con una intensidad deslumbrante. Acarició el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que descansaba plácidamente junto a él. A pesar de todo y sin duda alguna, era hermosa. Su pelo revuelto estaba esparcido por la almohada y le daban un aspecto mucho más vivo y salvaje del que tenía habitualmente.

Rozó sus caderas con la yema de los dedos, dibujó la línea de su cintura, y cuando por fin llegó a su pechó, lo abarcó con suavidad mientras enterraba la cabeza en su hombro y besaba su cuello. 

La mujer despertó lentamente de su letargo y enterró una mano en su pelo para atraerle hasta ella y poder besarle. Un gemido resonó entre sus labios cuando acarició con más insistencia su pecho izquierdo. Su mano se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para notar los latidos de su corazón bajo la palma de su mano. Se vio a si mismo separarse apenas unos milímetros de su boca y susurrarle algo que no llegó a comprender. 

Baltar se despertó hablando en sueños sin recordar una sola palabra de las se que había pasado la noche susurrando. Sin embargo, una revelación tan clara y liberadora voló frente a él como un pequeño milagro que ansiaba por ser descubierto. 

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

*** 

 

**LAURA**   


-¿Es tarde para una visita?

Levantó la cabeza de su libro para ver a Baltar con las manos cogidas tras la espalda dedicándole una débil sonrisa. 

-Nunca es tarde para una persona que padece insomnio –dijo quitándose las gafas y posándolas sobre la mesita. 

Llevaba horas ojeando Searider Falcon. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca de ella, acariciar sus páginas, tocar con la yema de los dedos las hundidas letras doradas del título, pasear la mano por la áspera tela en la que estaba encuadernado. Sentía como si fuese una especie de unión con Bill, como si el hecho de sujetarlo contra su cuerpo le mantuviese más cerca de ella. 

-¿No cambias de libro? –dijo señalando su regazo. 

-Aún no lo he terminado. 

Tardó dos décimas de segundo más de lo normal en contestar y vio a Baltar contener una sonrisa cuando llegó la respuesta. No quiso pensar demasiado en cuánta verdad había podido vislumbrar tras sus palabras en cuanto a su vida personal, así que carraspeó y enlazó sus manos para prestarle toda su atención.  
-Dado que es tarde para una visita de cortesía, debe de tener algún motivo oculto para venir a verme a altas horas de la noche, doctor Baltar -y aunque no lo pretendía sus palabras sonaron casi provocativas.

Por un momento vio al hombre ponerse nervioso, enrojecer e intentar hablar sin que le saliera sonido alguno de la garganta. Casi tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

-No se preocupe, incluso tras su declaración de amor dudo que tenga perversas intenciones conmigo -alzó las cejas y le señaló la silla que había al lado de su cama.

Vio cómo se sentaba recatadamente a su lado mientras le oyó murmurar algo que se parecía a "se sorprendería". 

-¿Disculpe?

-Nada -contestó azorado-, tan sólo... -dejó su frase en suspenso y volvió a revolverse ansioso en su silla.

Suspiró.

Lo cierto es que no tenía ningún ánimo para jugar a las adivinanzas. 

-Si hay algo que quieras decirme, hazlo sin más -se llevó mano a la sien y comenzó a masajearla. 

El hombre que tenía a su lado inspiró profundamente al tiempo que en su cara aparecía una nueva determinación.  
-He tenido... un sueño -la miró fijamente a la espera de alguna reacción. 

Aquello logró sorprenderla.

-¿Qué clase de sueño? -dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Gaius volvió a moverse incomodo.

-En realidad han sido varios. Uno cada noche, distintos, pero iguales en esencia. Pero eso no es lo que importa, tampoco el contenido, lo importante es que gracias a él, ellos, he tenido una revelación.

Las palabras del doctor se sucedían una tras otra sin apenas tiempo para respirar, igual que le había visto hacer en muchas otras ocasiones cuando sus nervios le ganaban la partida. 

Alzó las manos para detenerlo, estaba confusa.

-¿Una revelación?

El hombre volvió a suspirar. 

-Tras el juicio, comencé a vivir, como ya sabrás, con un grupo de personas que me... apoyaban. 

Fue lo bastante inteligente como para no terminar la frase con la palabra que tenía en mente. Tras aquellos meses las adoraciones, y más hacia el doctor Gaius Baltar, solo conseguían enfurecerla, como muchas otras cosas, tuvo que reconocer. Odiaba a las personas que habían encontrado "el camino" gracias a él, aunque fuese falso, las envidiaba por ello. 

-Sí, lo recuerdo a la perfección, gracias a eso casi tenemos una cruzada en Galáctica -le contestó tensa. 

Gaius carraspeó y obvió su pequeña apreciación. 

-La cuestión es que durante ese tiempo pasó algo importante, algo que me hizo cambiar. Algo que me hizo creer que... -titubeó antes de hablar- formo parte del plan de Dios. 

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no poner los ojos en blanco. 

-¿En serio? -dijo sarcástica. 

Volvió a ignorar su actitud para mirarla serenamente. 

-Había un niño. El hijo de una de mis más acérrimas fieles, su madre me lo trajo para que le curara, para que cuidara de él. Observé sus síntomas y, como médico, supe que no había demasiadas esperanzas para el pequeño. Sin embargo... esa misma noche recé, por primera vez en mi vida recé por la vida de aquel niño, le pedí a Dios que me llevara en su lugar. Por supuesto no ocurrió nada. Sin embargo, días mas tarde dos hombres que no compartían ni mis creencias, ni la misma pasión que yo por mi existencia, decidieron ponerme a prueba, y con una afilada hoja de afeitar clavándose en mi gaznate volví a pedirle a Dios que sacrificara mi vida por la de aquel niño. Fue entonces cuando Dios escuchó mis plegarias. Fue entonces cuando al regresar vivo a aquella sala llena de personas rebosantes de fe vi con mis propios ojos que la salud de aquel pequeño estaba intacta. Ese fue el momento donde mis creencias nacieron de la nada más absoluta, crecieron y se fortalecieron de una manera tan asombrosa que no hubiese creído posible tan solo un año antes. 

Baltar la miró fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Se contuvo como mejor pudo y con la voz más templada que pudo conseguir, preguntó. 

-Una historia interesante, no la conocía con tal lujo de detalles, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? 

Baltar se levantó de la silla despacio, agarró una de sus manos con dulzura y, para su sorpresa, una sensación extrañamente cálida le invadió el pecho. Se sintió abrumada de repente por la intimidad y el tacto suave de sus manos.

*** 

 

**GAIUS**   


-Tienes que confiar en mí.

Laura alzó las cejas. 

-Déjame hacer… 

Por unos momentos estuvo a punto de replicar pero la vio contenerse. Le estaba ofreciendo la mirada más cargada de sinceridad de toda su vida, y gracias a Dios Laura supo leerla y contener los impulsos negativos que le hacían rechazarle una y otra vez. 

Dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo y le miró con tranquilidad. Con un asentimiento le concedió el permiso que estaba esperando. 

Dio un par de pasos y con manos temblorosas se acercó al primer botón de su camisa. Pudo notar el cuerpo de Laura tensarse hasta el punto de parecer rígida como una estatua. 

Detuvo sus movimientos y volvió a mirarla fijamente, esperó hasta que notó cómo los músculos se iban relajando de nuevo. 

-Confía en mí –dijo despacio. 

Desabrochó el primer botón, tragó. Descendió un poco más y sacó de su ojal el siguiente. Cuando hubo deshecho el cuarto botón, Laura ya lucía un generoso, y para que lo iba a negar, apetecible escote. Abrió la prenda a ambos lados de su cuerpo y desveló un sencillo sujetador de algodón blanco. Por primera vez, tocó la piel suave de su hombro para dejar caer el tirante izquierdo por su antebrazo, tuvo ganas de lamerse los labios pero se contuvo, esto no era una maldita fantasía sexual. Realmente Laura estaba confiando en él. No la decepcionaría. No esta vez. 

Inclinó su cuerpo sobre el de ella sin rozarla, pero fue suficiente para que olor le impregnara los sentidos. Sus manos desaparecieron bajo su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador que lo único que hacía era estorbar en la tarea que se había impuesto, que Dios le había ordenado. 

Pudo ver el pecho de una mujer incomoda y asustada, subir y bajar aceleradamente frente a él. 

-Laura…, tienes que confiar en mí. 

La mujer asintió levemente y vio cómo trataba de controlar su nerviosismo con todas sus fuerzas. 

Gaius tiró del tirante ya caído un poco más hacia abajo, hasta que por fin, la copa izquierda del sujetador descubrió una piel increíblemente pulcra, sin manchas, blanca resplandeciente y un pezón rosado increíblemente bien centrado, y deliciosamente respingón. 

Tragó una vez más y la miró de nuevo, parecía como si quisiese discernir el efecto que había tenido sobre él haberle dejado revelar uno de sus pechos. Contra toda lógica ahora parecía mucho más tranquila y centrada, incluso ligeramente más segura y confiada. 

Cuando volvió a verla asentir acercó su mano izquierda hasta ella y la mantuvo en el aire unos segundos antes de dejarla caer con cuidado sobre aquel hermoso y delicado pecho que acababa de descubrir. Era suave, estaba caliente y era perfecto para su mano, el tamaño perfecto, tal y como lo había soñado. 

Se quedó inmóvil durante no supo cuánto tiempo, sin hacer ningún gesto, ningún movimiento, tan sólo clavado en el suelo de metal mientras sentía el calor en la palma de su mano emanar del cuerpo de Laura. 

-No sé qué tengo que hacer –admitió avergonzado. 

-¿Para curarme? –le miró escéptica, mientras alzaba una ceja. 

No contestó. 

Apoyó su mano derecha en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella y a pocos centímetros de sus labios le susurró despacio. 

-Tal vez sólo debas tener fe. 

-Fe… -dijo casi escupiendo la palabra-. He cubierto mi cupo de fe, doctor Baltar. 

Se volvió a alejar de ella, posó la frente sobre la mano que abarcaba aquella delicada parte de su anatomía y rezó. 

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y se dio cuenta de que se había apoyado en la almohada y cerrado los ojos. 

Aquello no funcionaba. 

Estaba retirando la mano cuando de repente la propia mano de Laura cogió la suya y la volvió a apretar con más fuerza contra su pecho desnudo, provocando un gemido ahogado que no supo discernir de qué garganta había salido. 

-Aun no –dijo manteniendo su mano contra ella. 

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía su mano apretando el pecho de Laura. El pecho de Laura en su mano. Suave, caliente, vivo. Trató de echar a un lado las imágenes que últimamente se metían en su cabeza con una facilidad pasmosa e intentó concentrarse. No tenía muy claro en qué, pero aún así lo intentó de todos modos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar, incluso suplicar por la vida de la mujer que tenía entre sus manos. 

Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que la respiración de Laura era mucho más regular, la miró y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se había dormido. Retiró con delicadeza su mano y volvió a vestirla con cuidado de no despertarla. Abrochó el último de los botones de su blusa y en vez de alejarse y dejarla descansar, se quedó allí, mirándola dormir placidamente. Realmente era preciosa, incluso para su edad. Tenía algo que atraía irremediablemente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta su boca acariciaba los labios entreabiertos, calientes y relajados de la mujer con la que soñaba noche tras noche.  
La besó una vez y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no volver a besarla con más insistencia hasta saciarse.

Suspiró y se alejó de la cama dejando una caricia en su mejilla antes de irse. Recogió su chaqueta mientras salía por la cortina opuesta por la que había llegado sin darse cuenta de que tras él, y como una sombra, Bill Adama había contemplado cada segundo de su “milagrosa curación”.

*** 

 

**LAURA**   


Le latía la cabeza más de lo normal. El tratamiento era cada vez más fuerte y por consiguiente su cuerpo se rebelaba contra él, se sentía como si todas las células de su cuerpo se mantuviesen en una guerra continua contra sí misma, y más que doloroso resultaba agotador.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se coló dentro como un fantasma dejando a los guardias fuera custodiando la entrada. Se acercó hasta la mesa y tardó más de lo normal en darse cuenta que el dormitorio no estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado la última vez. Vio la bolsa de deporte encima de la cama. Sin previo aviso el corazón le comenzó a palpitar con tal fuerza que se olvidó de sus dolencias y una sonrisa estúpida apareció en su cara. 

Ya habían pasado dos semanas. 

Miró su reloj, Bill debía de estar en el CIC. ¿Por qué nadie la había avisado de la llegada de la flota? Dejó la ducha para más tarde y se dispuso a averiguarlo. Dejó Searider Falcon sobre el escritorio y puso rumbo a la sala de control. 

Sus guardias abrieron las puertas y para su decepción, tan sólo Tigh lideraba el panel luminoso en el centro de la sala. 

-¿Ya han llegado? -se acercó a él con paso firme tratando de disimular la ansiedad que sus palabras tan solo ocultaron levemente. 

Tigh siguió mirando con tranquilidad los papeles que tenía esparcidos por encima de la mesa y sin mirarla contestó -llegaron ayer casi a media noche. 

-¿A media noche? -contestó contrariada. 

-Sí, señora. 

-¿Y cómo es que la presidenta ha sido la última en enterarse? -dijo con irritación. 

Aquello era el colmo. 

-El Almirante pidió que no se os molestase. 

Trató de contener el enfado que crecía en ella por momentos. 

-¿Y bien? ¿Cual es el veredicto? -cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó.

-Negativo. No hay signos de vida en la zona sudoeste del planeta. Quizá tengamos más suerte en el siguiente reconocimiento.

-Quizá -repitió malhumorada. -¿No debería estar con usted el Almirante?

-Hace tan sólo unos momentos que se fue, necesitaba descansar así que le obligué a que fuera a pegarse una ducha y a dormir. Cuando le vi parecía como si hubiese envejecido diez años. -Por primera vez en aquella conversación, Saul levantó la vista de los informes para mirarla con curiosidad -¿aún no le ha visto?

No tenía tiempo ni ganas de darle explicaciones, y mucho menos de admitir que, aún después de casi nueve horas en aquella nave, no había visto a la persona por la que había estado esperando, mientras su ansiedad crecía a pasos agigantados, dos semanas enteras.

-Quiero ser la primera a la que se avise si hay alguna novedad, ¿está claro? -le espetó evitando una respuesta directa. 

-Como el agua cristalina, señora. 

Se dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos con la certeza de que el ojo de Tigh continuaba clavado en su espalda escrutándola, obteniendo más información sobre ella de la que le hubiese gustado revelar a nadie. Ahora era un cylon, quien sabe si podía hacerlo. Y llegados a este punto, ¿a quién demonios le importaba ya? 

El trayecto al dormitorio fue más corto de lo que había previsto cuando se dio cuenta de que el esperado reencuentro debía ser pospuesto, al menos hasta después de su reunión con el Quorum. Maldiciéndose tomó otro de los pasillos adyacentes e inspiró con fuerza para la batalla en la que ahora, y cada vez más, se convertían las reuniones con los representantes de las colonias. 

Había dejado de escuchar. Había dejado de luchar. Había dejado de ser la líder de la humanidad, la líder de nadie, y ellos, a pesar de percibirlo, se resignaron, dejaron de pelear y por consiguiente el cargo de presidenta aun seguía atado a su espalda como una enorme y pesada piedra de la que no podía deshacerse.

A cada paso que daba oía las voces más fuertes, más nítidas. Las discusiones y quejas de los delegados rebotaron en su cabeza justo antes de pasar a través del umbral e imponerse sobre todos ellos con una desazón que a cada minuto le era más difícil controlar.

*** 

 

**GAIUS**   


-¿Doctor Cottle?

Gaius entró en la enfermería, estaba más desierta que de costumbre. Inconscientemente llevó los ojos a la cama donde solía acostarse Laura y algo revoloteó en su estómago cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente a traición, como un sueño. 

La cama estaba vacía, y a pesar de que una incomoda punzada de decepción intentara clavarse en alguna parte de su cuerpo, se alegró. Aquello facilitaba su misión. 

-No hace falta que venga tan a menudo, doctor, el vendaje puede incluso aguantar más de ocho horas seguidas. 

El médico apareció tras una cortina con su habitual cara de cansancio, las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y un cigarro sujeto entre los labios. 

-Doctor, ¿ha seguido la presidenta con el tratamiento esta mañana? -rápido, conciso y seguro. Quizá así conseguiría la información. 

Cottle dio una calada a su cigarro y le miró fijamente. 

-El tratamiento de la presidenta queda entre la presidenta y yo, a no ser que al Almirante le dé por amenazarme. 

Adama siempre tan sutil. 

-No estoy autorizado para compartir esa información con usted, lo siento -Cottle iba a darse media vuelta cuando su voz le hizo detenerse de nuevo. 

-Tengo motivos para creer que el cáncer de la presidenta ha experimentado una notable mejoría hasta el punto de remitir completamente -hizo una pausa-. Otra vez. 

-¿Y me puede explicar a santo de qué tiene la certeza de algo así...? -le preguntó alzando las cejas. 

-¿Podría hacerle pruebas? -le respondió obviando su pregunta- No le llevará tiempo, y podría evitarle muchos malos ratos a la paciente. No creo que sea beneficioso para su salud continuar con un tratamiento que ya no necesita -comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Y ¡ah!, sería conveniente que Laura no supiera nada de esto hasta que tuviera los resultados. Cuantos más sobresaltos innecesarios le evitemos, mejor -y sin esperar respuesta salió de allí. Confiaba en el doctor Cottle, esperaba que la curiosidad y el miedo por asignar un tratamiento incorrecto le llevaran a seguir su consejo.

***

 

**LAURA**   


Echó un vistazo por una de las pasarelas más altas del CIC y no pudo contener la frustración cuando vio al mando al capitán Agathon. Ni rastro de Tigh, ni rastro de Bill... Aceleró el paso hacia la habitación, tenía la impresión de haber hecho aquel camino una decena de veces ya.

-¿Bill? -se asomó por la compuerta sellándola tras de sí. 

Recorrió la estancia con la mirada un par de veces y contuvo un suspiro cuando vio sus pertenencias aún intactas sobre la cama. No había pasado por allí en todo el tiempo que ella había estado reunida. Cinco largas horas más se sumaban a las nueve que había estado sin tener noticias suyas, casi comenzó a parecerle preocupante.

Se acercó hasta la cama y con cuidado dejó la maleta en el suelo. No se atrevió a colocar la ropa que había dentro, en parte por miedo a interferir en los planes de Bill, y en parte porque no estaba demasiado segura de si aquello seria una intimidad extrema sin tener noticias suyas.

Sino le conociese pensaría que estaba intentando evitarla. Trató de hacer a un lado esa idea y concentrarse en otra cosa, sin embargo, la primera imagen que vino a su cabeza fue la cara de decepción de Tom Zarek al salir de la reunión con el Quorum, no había sido su aparición más estelar, desde luego, pero ya no tenía claro si de verdad podría hacer algún bien en ese puesto. Y lo que es más importante, ya no tenía muy claro si en el fondo le importaba. Una punzada de decepción le recorrió el pecho al ahondar en aquellos pensamientos y trató de hacerlos a un lado por segunda vez antes de que la decepción contra ella misma se hiciera insoportable. Por asociación el dolor y la angustia le trajeron a la mente a Gaius Baltar. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, aquellas imágenes resultaron gratamente embriagadoras. 

Se llevó la mano al pecho y palpó la zona en la que había posado su mano la noche anterior. Se preguntó cómo fue posible que en aquel momento hubiera creído su cháchara incesante sobre milagrosas curaciones y creencias absolutas en un único Dios. Pasado el tratamiento y con la mente más despejada la situación casi le pareció cómica y levemente vergonzosa. Si tan sólo una hora antes le hubieran dicho que terminaría desnudándose para Gaius Baltar se hubiese echado a reír. Trató de recordar las sensaciones que le llevaron hasta ese punto y tuvo que detenerse porque su pecho sufrió una descarga eléctrica, no tenía muy claro a raíz de qué, pero por lo que se veía su cuerpo estaba empeñado en reaccionar. 

Inspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones con tranquilidad. 

Necesitaba descansar.

*** 

 

**LAURA**   


Dos horas, en las que dormitó y releyó informes a los que no prestaba mayor atención, tuvieron que pasar hasta que por fin la puerta del cuarto chirriara y de entre las placas de hierro surgiera Bill Adama.

Como una gata satisfecha se desperezó tras la mesa de su despacho conteniendo una mueca de alegría, y cuando entró en aquella parte de su habitación para ponerse frente a ella, le saludó con una sonrisa. 

-Has tardado -dijo más suavemente de lo que había previsto. La alegría de volver a verle por fin casi le había hecho olvidar por completo que se había enfadado con él por no mantenerla informada, o como su parte egoísta trataba de resaltar, por no ser ella su primera visita de Galáctica. 

-Tenía asuntos que resolver -le espetó con sequedad. 

Laura se levantó de su silla despacio ante la ligera impresión de estar contemplando las puertas de un enfrentamiento. 

-¿Algo más importante que comunicar las pesquisas de la misión a la presidenta? -le contestó con una fría tranquilidad que estaba a un paso de convertirse en hielo. 

-Era tarde, estabas en la enfermería y no había ninguna prisa -evitó su mirada y se quitó las gafas mientas se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la chaqueta. 

Rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a él para notar el tacto suave de su uniforme, pero cuando quiso ayudarle en la tarea de desabrocharse la chaqueta, con un movimiento lento pero seguro se apartó de ella. 

-Me voy a tumbar. Aún no he dormido -la informó en un tono monocorde. 

La mano de Laura quedó congelada en el aire un par de segundos más de lo necesario ante aquel obvio rechazo. 

-Bien -alcanzó a contestar todo lo que le permitió la sorpresa y la ansiedad que se volvió a acumular en su garganta. 

Le vio coger una almohada del armario y un par de mantas. 

-No -dijo sin fuerzas y en un susurro apenas audible. 

Bill la miró. 

-Duerme en la cama -se explicó- has debido pasar dos semanas agotadoras -y antes de que pudiera darle tiempo a replicar mintió- Además he de continuar con el tratamiento esta tarde, dormiré en la enfermería. 

Creyó ver un destello de rabia en su cara y aquello terminó por desmontarla. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿De la noche a la mañana había comenzado a despreciarla él también? Trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, si realmente se creyera una cosa así... terminaría por matarla, antes que el cáncer diera su golpe definitivo. 

No podía seguir allí, necesitaba aire. Echó a andar hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas, dudó antes de salir pero aún así no hubo ninguna palabra para detenerla, ni un gesto, estaba segura de que ni si quiera había posado los ojos en ella. Le oyó meterse en la cama antes de cerrar la compuerta tras de sí, y casi echó a correr por los pasillos para evitar que los marines vieran las lagrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus ojos. Aceleró la marcha para perderse en una de las muchas salas vacías en las que, sentía que hacía años, Bill y ella solían reunirse. 

Cerró y atrancó la puerta. 

Se derrumbó en una silla y enterró la cara entre las manos. 

El único lugar donde se sentía a salvo ahora también parecía estar derrumbándose. Una gota y el vaso se desbordó. Tenía ganas de llorar, sin contenerse, sin preocuparse de si las paredes eran lo suficientemente gruesas para albergar e insonorizar su pena. No podía soportar una decepción más, no así, no con él.

*** 

 

**LAURA**   


No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en aquella habitación pero cuando salió a los pasillos apenas estaba transitado. Tan sólo se encontró con un par de personas de camino a su habitación provisional, la mayoría de sus cosas ya no estaban allí dado que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación de Bill, pero aun conservaba su escritorio intacto y alguna prenda de ropa.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama exhausta. 

No le atraía dormir sola sabiendo que Bill estaba en una cama caliente a tan solo unos pasos de ella. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en cuanto necesitaba tenerle cerca.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Lo mejor sería dormir.

Rebuscó entre su ropa algo que pudiera usar para dormir. Dado que eran los que más usaba, los pijamas de invierno estaban en la habitación de Bill, pero estaba segura de haber dejado, al menos, el camisón que había traído en su maleta cuando pensó que tan sólo iba a ser un viaje rápido a Galáctica. Efectivamente detrás de sus trajes de diario allí estaba, escondido bajo un par de camisas. Lo descolgó del pequeño armario y comenzó a desvestirse, incluso aquella tarea tan cotidiana le parecía tediosa, estaba cansada tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, se sentía vacía. Ya ni si quiera podía aferrarse a la idea de un refugio a salvo entre los brazos calientes y seguros del Almirante Adama. Y si le quitaban eso, ¿acaso le quedaba algo más? Rió con desgana. Si aquel era el panorama que le deparaba el futuro no necesitaba ver la película completa, el avance ya le había amargado suficiente el paladar como para no querer averiguar cual era el desenlace. 

Estaba a punto de meterse entre las sábanas cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sorprendieron. Se puso una bata, si era algo importante al menos no la iban a pillar medio desnuda, volvió a tener ganas de reír amargamente, o quizá sí, tal vez así la dejaran en paz. 

Relajó su expresión antes de abrir la puerta para dar su mejor aspecto presidencial, algo que ya no conseguía tan a menudo como antes, e inspiró profundamente. Todo esfuerzo por parecer impasible se vino abajo cuando ante su puerta apareció Bill en pijama, con una cara, que como bien había descrito Tigh, parecía haber envejecido diez años. 

-¿Puedo pasar? -le preguntó sin demasiado ánimo. 

Se hizo a un lado demasiado rápido para lo que le hubiese gustado mostrar.

-Claro -y su voz sonó tan dócil como la de un niño pequeño. Odiaba que sus defensas se vinieran abajo a aquella velocidad, apenas tenía tiempo de pensar en cómo reaccionar cuando su cuerpo ya había tomado las riendas.

Pasó a su lado y de forma inconsciente respiró profundamente para impregnarse de su olor. Dioses, cómo le había echado de menos. 

-No podía dormir -le dijo con sencillez. 

La habitación en la que se había visto recluida cuando comenzó su tratamiento no era tan lujosa como la de Bill, no había cómodos sofás donde sentarse, tan solo una mesa, un par de sillas, algún mueble y la cama. Pudo verle dudar entre si sentarse en una de las incómodas sillas de su escritorio o en su cama, que aún estaba intacta. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando los muelles de la cama crujieron bajo el peso de Bill.

Se mordió los labios antes de darse la vuelta y hacerle frente. Con paso tranquilo se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudencial, era consciente de que algo pasaba, y no se permitiría ninguna debilidad antes de averiguarlo. 

-¿Estas preocupado por el futuro de la flota? -¿era egoísta esperar que la respuesta fuera afirmativa? Eso querría decir que no tenía nada que ver con su relación con ella. Que estaban bien, que aún la quería.

-En parte -un susurro, y apenas la miraba. Miraba al frente, a algún lugar de su habitación mientras que con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, se frotaba las manos.

-¿Cuál es la parte que desconozco? -le preguntó en el mismo tono, como si el hecho de levantar la voz pudiese ser la causa de que el leve flujo de información se cerrara abruptamente.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Laura? -podría habérsele roto el corazón sino hubiese sido porque hacía tiempo que había perdido los pedazos. La mirada tan cargada de pena que le dirigió y el tono de súplica en que hizo la pregunta casi la hizo llorar.

-¿Que? No... -aventuró su mano para tocarle el antebrazo pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él se levantaba de un golpe de la cama.

-Bien -con la mandíbula apretada y tan sólo una palabra ronca cortando el aire, consiguió golpearla más fuerte que una bofetada.

La desesperación de no saber que era lo que ocurría descontroló cualquier idea o pensamiento que se le pudiera pasar por la mente, y verle alejarse de nuevo hacia la puerta la angustió hasta el punto de pegar un alarido, una suplica, cualquier cosa para que se detuviera en la puerta y se quedara con ella.

-¡Dime que tengo que hacer para arreglarlo! -podría haber sonado más patética suplicando cariño, pero no se le ocurrió la forma. 

Con la puerta entreabierta, se detuvo.

Tenía el corazón palpitando en la garganta, como si poco a poco fuese abarcando el sitio sin dejar espacio para el oxígeno, cuando llegó la respuesta.

-Tal vez sólo debas tener fe. 

Y entonces la miró al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Sin tener una respuesta que darle vio el reflejo del dolor y la decepción que sentía en aquel momento al ver que le había comprendido. 

La puerta se cerró con un sonido metálico que retumbó en las paredes, en su cuerpo y en su alma justo en el mismo instante en que algo se rompía dentro de ella. Pensaba que ya no le quedaba nada más a lo que hacer añicos, pero para su desgracia no fue capaz de averiguarlo antes de perder el sentido.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**LAURA**  


 

-Usted está enamorada de mí, ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Los párpados le pesaban como si estuviesen hechos de granito.

-¿Qué? -contestó desconcertada a la voz que le hablaba.

Cottle apareció a su lado con una pequeña linterna en la mano para mirarle las pupilas.

-Como siga apareciendo por la enfermería sin que yo la avise comenzaré a pensar que le gusto.

Laura sonrió.

-Ha sufrido un colapso nervioso -dijo después de reconocerla-, así que lo que necesita es descansar, deje las emociones fuertes para otro momento y haga el favor de bajar el ritmo o me veré obligado a mantenerla aquí indefinidamente.

Asintió cansada y quiso llevarse la mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos pero algo se lo impidió. Buscó el motivo de su parálisis y vio la mano de Bill sujetar la suya con dulzura mientras que con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón dormía placidamente.

Estaba segura de que no había conseguido dormir en una cama desde su llegada a Galactica. Estudió su rostro intentando descifrar si se había caído rendido, o realmente se había quedado con ella.

Cottle pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-Ha pasado toda la noche a su lado -la informó con tranquilidad-. Él fue quién la encontró y la trajo hasta aquí. Y he de decir, que en aquel momento no supe qué hacer primero, si mirar sus constantes vitales o administrarle a él un calmante -dijo mientras hacía un ademán con la cabeza para señalarle.

Por primera vez en demasiados días, una sonrisa feliz apareció en su cara. Se deshizo de la mano que la sujetaba sólo para acariciar despacio el cabello canoso que dormía en su cama. Enterró los dedos entre los mechones de su pelo, adoraba hacerlo más de lo que podía expresar con palabras, y suspiró agradecida, satisfecha de tenerle a su lado.

Se giró a su izquierda para contestar a su médico, pero éste ya había desaparecido tras la cortina. Supuso que viendo como inevitablemente sus manos habían corrido a tocar al hombre que se había quedado con ella toda la noche, pensó que había querido ser prudente y darles algo de intimidad.

A pesar de mover su mano lentamente por la cabeza de Bill, le sintió comenzar a despertarse. Le vio levantar la cabeza del colchón despacio, aún con los ojos entrecerrados y girarse para mirarla.

-Hola -le saludó en un susurro sin poder evitar que la sonrisa permaneciera intacta en su cara.

-Hola -contestó en el mismo tono tratando de desperezarse completamente. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor -"ahora que estás aquí" se contuvo de continuar.

-Me alegra oír eso -iba a tocar su mano pero le vio contenerse. Como si intentase recordarse que estaba enfadado con ella.

Suspiró.

-Bill, la noche que llegaste, Baltar y yo...

"Llamada para el Almirante Adama, le requieren en el CIC".

Los altavoces amortiguaron el final de su frase, aunque Bill ya había dejado de escucharla cuando mencionó el nombre de Baltar en voz alta.

-Tengo que irme -se levantó pesadamente de la silla pero antes de que pudiera irse lejos le agarró de la manga.

-¿Hasta la noche entonces? -no quiso parecer frágil ante sus ojos pero no sabía de que otra manera podía haber sonado cuando le hizo la pregunta con un hilo de voz.

No hubo contestación pero Bill asintió con la cabeza. Al menos aquello era mejor que nada.

 

***

 

**GAIUS**  


 

Asomó la cabeza por la enfermería.

-Si busca a alguien con tacones y peluca está tras las cortinas de la tercera cama a la derecha. -El médico sujetó el cigarro entre los labios mientras rebuscaba algo en su mesa. -Tome -le tendió un sobre.

Lo había hecho. Lo cogió casi con miedo, pero antes de abrirlo espero ver la respuesta en los ojos del doctor Cottle.

El medico se quedó sin mediar palabra el tiempo suficiente para que sus nervios comenzaran a manifestarse. Alzó las cejas. -¿Y bien? -preguntó por fin.

-No sé como lo ha hecho, y no sé si quiero saberlo, pero debería ser usted quién le dé la buena nueva.

¿Había funcionado? Casi no salía de su asombro, una sonrisa sincera nació de la alegría que ahora corría por sus venas libremente.

-Gracias -se dio media vuelta y tuvo que hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no echar a correr, aún así caminó directo a la cama que le había indicado a grandes zancadas.

Cuando llegó a la desteñida cortina azul se detuvo para respirar profundamente y calmarse, la diferencia fue nimia y cuando vio que no iba a conseguir nada con sus inspiraciones, decidió aventurarse.

-¿Laura?

En ese momento la presidenta se levantaba de la cama mientras se alisaba los pantalones y la camisa. Levantó los ojos para mirarle y pudo notar como acto seguido comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Doctor Baltar, ¿qué le trae por aquí? -le preguntó tratando de no mirarle.

Sonrió. La brecha de intimidad que habían abierto la noche anterior aún seguía sin cicatrizar, y por lo que veía, no era tan sólo por su parte.

-Un regalo -sin más dilación le tendió el sobre cerrado que tenía en las manos.

Laura le miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué es esto? -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras lo cogía.

-Ábrelo -dijo sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que volvía a crecer en su cara por momentos.

Esperó pacientemente a que Laura sacara todos los papeles de su interior y leyera su contenido. Con gran satisfacción vio cómo su cara pasaba de la incomprensión, al asombro, y cuando le miró por fin, a la duda.

-Dime que es cierto -dijo alternando su mirada entre los papeles, que habían comenzado a temblarle en las manos, y él.

-Lo es -dijo sonriente.

Vio cómo se sentaba lentamente en la cama y echaba los informes médicos a un lado para llevarse las manos a la cara.

Se acercó a ella despacio y le toco el hombro con suavidad.

-¿Estás bien? -se inclinó apenas sobre ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de nada Laura se había puesto en pie y le abrazaba. No dudó un instante en hacer exactamente lo mismo. Saboreó aquel momento como si fuese un regalo del cielo, acarició su espalda susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras para que se calmara. El suspiro cálido de su voz en el oído le pilló desprevenido desencadenando una serie de escalofríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal que no fue capaz de controlar. Un simple "gracias" fue suficiente para descolocarlo. Laura alejó su cabeza para mirarle con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto. -Gracias -la oyó repetir, y en el mismo momento en el que ella se inclinaba para besarle en la mejilla su cuerpo actuó por instinto y giró la cabeza para encontrar sus labios suaves. Tan sólo un segundo y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera entre ellos. Laura no se movió, pero él, él... necesitaba más. Sin pensarlo demasiado se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella para besarla mas lentamente, casi con mimo, como tantas veces había fantaseado en hacer. Los labios de la mujer que tenía entre los brazos reaccionaron levemente y eso le animó abriendo apenas su boca, acariciando su cintura, estrechándola contra él. Dios, su calor era abrumador, su cuerpo era tan frágil y se adaptaba tan bien a sus brazos que no pudo evitar suspirar cuando sus pechos rozaron su cuerpo y presionaron contra él.

Aquello era un sueño.

Pero como todo sueño, alguna vez debía terminar.

Las pequeñas manos de Laura empujaron su pecho despacio al tiempo que un "no" inaudible salía de sus labios. Aún con su cara lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la calidez de sus palabras habló en un susurro.

-Lo siento... -murmuró, aunque en realidad no era cierto, no sentía en absoluto haberla besado, de hecho lo había deseado profundamente desde que la había conocido. Lo que realmente sentía era que ella no estuviese a su alcance.

-Yo también -una voz potente habló a tan solo unos metros de ellos.

Bill Adama les miraba fijamente con la mandíbula apretada desde el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación, justo al mismo tiempo que el calor desaparecía de entre sus brazos y Laura se alejaba de él tanto como pudo.

-¡Bill!, el doctor Baltar solo vino para...

-¿Besarte? -dio un par de pasos tranquilos, como si quisiese mantener a raya la ira que, estaba seguro, le recorría por momentos.

-¡No! Él solo...

-¿No me va a preguntar que es lo que siento, doctor Baltar? -la interrumpió y por primera vez rompió la mirada intensa que mantenía con Laura sólo para mirarle a él.

Tragó. Aquello no tenía pinta de ser nada bueno, pero aún así se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que siente?

El puñetazo llegó sin previo aviso, le tiró en el suelo y le partió la nariz.

-¡BILL! -sintió el grito de Laura, sus manos cálidas sujetarle el cuello, pero sobre todo sintió el horrible dolor que le palpitaba en la cara sin llegar a enfocarlo del todo. Lo último que fue capaz de recordar antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse fue el sonido de una cortina al abrirse y ya, casi en la lejanía, la voz del doctor Cottle preguntando qué demonios estaba pasando allí.

 

***

 

**LAURA**  


 

Sus tacones resonaban por los pasillos de Galactica haciendo retumbar las paredes, su cabeza y su humor. Acababa de dejar a Baltar sangrando por la nariz en las manos del doctor Cottle, y, tras asegurarse de que no había sido nada grave, salió en busca del hombre que había tumbado a Baltar antes de irse de la enfermería sin mediar palabra.

Golpeó la puerta de metal con fuerza.

No hubo respuesta.

Cerró su mano en un puño y volvió atizar la compuerta de la habitación con más insistencia.

Esta vez oyó unos pasos amortiguados y el sonido metálico del cerrojo abrirse para ella. La puerta se entreabrió lo justo para dejar ver una rendija de luz. La empujó despacio y entró en la habitación de Bill. Cerró la puerta tras ella y en unas cuantas zancadas se acercó al escritorio para verle sentado, con la mirada perdida, una botella en la mano y la chaqueta medio abierta.

-¿A qué demonios ha venido eso, Bill?

-A nada -contestó impertérrito-. No he debido de hacerlo -dio un trago a la botella-, ha sido una estupidez.

-Sí, desde luego que lo ha sido -cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Es tu vida, puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana. -Se levantó pesadamente del asiento y camino hacia ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara. -Pero no esperes que me convierta en Saul Tigh -alzó la botella hasta la altura de su hombro y la dejó caer en la papelera-, porque yo no quiero a una Ellen en mi vida.

La bofetada fue sonora. Tanto, que le dolió la mano después de azotarle.

-Cómo te atreves... -la ira comenzó a brotar en su pecho a tal velocidad que no fue capaz de controlarla.

-Tan solo hablo de lo que he visto, y ya no digamos de lo que no he visto...

El segundo bofetón fue incluso más fuerte y más sentido que el primero. Por aquel entonces la cara de Bill estaba roja y su mano tremendamente dolorida, pero no le importaba, no le importaba nada, tan sólo quería descargar su frustración, contestar a sus insultos y hacerle sentir como se sentía ella en aquel preciso instante, con una fractura emocional.

-¡¡No he hecho nada!! -le gritó.

-¿¿Nada?? -contestó furioso dando un paso hacia ella e invadiendo su espacio personal. -¡No fue eso lo que vi cuando llegue de la expedición! -dio otro paso obligándola a retroceder-, ¡¡no fue eso lo que acabo de ver en la enfermería!! -avanzó de nuevo hacia ella hasta arrinconarla contra la pared-. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que pensar? ¡Dígame! ¿Que ha estado suspirando por mi regreso durante dos semanas, ¡cuando lo primero que veo al llegar es al maldito Gaius Baltar acariciándole los pechos!?

-¿¿Eso es lo único que te molesta?? ¿¿Que tenga sexo con otro hombre?? ¡¡Desde que llegamos a este maldito planeta no te has dado cuenta ni una vez del pozo en el que me he estado hundiendo!!

-¿¿Y ese es un motivo para meterse en sus pantalones?? -bramó.

Descargó su frustración a puños cerrados sobre el pecho que la tenía arrinconada contra la pared del cuarto.

-¿¿Con qué derecho te crees para juzgarme?? ¡¡Con quién folle es asunto mío!! ¡¡Y más cuando tú no eres capaz de hacerlo!! -había ido demasiado lejos, y lo sabía. La corroboración llegó en los ojos de Bill. Pudo ver su furia acumulándose en ellos a cada segundo que pasaba pero le dio igual, estaba fuera de sí, quería herirle, quería hacerle daño, tan profundamente como él se lo estaba haciendo a ella.

Sus puños siguieron golpeándole hasta que en un movimiento rápido Bill la cogió por las muñecas para que se estuviera quieta, aún así peleó por deshacerse de él, obviamente sin éxito. Terminó con las muñecas a cada lado de la cabeza y al hombre que tenía enfrente acercándose a ella con tal mirada de odio que volvió a tener ganas de abofetearlo.

-¿Y eso es lo único que te interesa a ti, Laura? -le habló tan cerca de su boca que pudo notar su cálido aliento a alcohol quemarle los sentidos. -¿Que te follen? -terminó en un susurró cortante y frío que la hizo estremecer al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, casi pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Creyó notar su excitación en la entre pierna pero no pudo asegurarlo, el roce contra su cuerpo había sido tan sólo un segundo.

-Que te jodan, Bill -siseó.

La boca de Bill se estrelló contra la suya con tal fuerza que si se hubiera llegado a dar contra la pared hubiese perdido el sentido. Aún manteniéndola sujeta frotó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Y sus apreciaciones no fueron falsas cuando efectivamente su erección se clavó en su cadera. Intentó deshacerse por segunda vez de las férreas pinzas en las que se habían convertido sus manos, forcejeó y tras unos instantes debatiéndose en el aire, la dejó ir tan solo para agarrar con fuerza su trasero para conseguir que sus caderas se juntasen lo máximo posible. Jadeó ante la sorpresa, jadeo de excitación, de rabia, de frustración.

Con sus manos libres trató de empujarle por los hombros, o eso fue lo que había pensado hacer antes de que actuaran por cuenta propia y terminaran aferrando las solapas de su uniforme para evitar que se alejara de ella. Quería más. Maldita sea, quería mucho más. Abrió las piernas y le permitió que se colara entre ellas. Con su rodillas como firme sujeción le sintió empujar hacia arriba para que notara su dureza justo donde lo necesitaba. Gimió.

La mano izquierda de Bill voló hasta su chaqueta y casi desgarró los botones, buscó su blusa para hacer exactamente lo mismo, llegó a su sujetador tan sólo para echarlo a un lado, para amasar su pecho izquierdo posesivamente. Dejó de besarla hambriento para morder su hombro, succionar su cuello. Sin embargo su cuerpo se quedo rígido de repente y dejó de moverse sobre ella para susurrarle con las palabras más heladas y llenas de ira que le había oído pronunciar jamás: "¿Esto es lo que te gusta que te haga Gaius Baltar?"

Hijo de puta.

Le empujó lejos de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Le vio trastabillar sin oponer resistencia. Y cuando consiguió recuperar el equilibrio se quedó allí, de pie, mirándola arreglarse la camisa, odiándola.

-Fuera de mi cuarto -dijo impertérrito aún con la erección marcándose en sus pantalones.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces.

 

***

 

**LAURA**  


 

Llegó a su habitación hecha una furia, con la ira saliendo por cada poro de su piel. Tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear las paredes, estaba fuera de sí, estaba frustrada tanto emocionalmente como físicamente.

Aún intentaba procesar toda la información, cada parte de conversación, cada mirada, cada gesto. Dio vueltas por el cuarto como un tigre enjaulado y cuando su malhumor culminó en su punto máximo dio un grito y tiró la silla de un manotazo. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su muñeca de parte a parte, pero no le importó, no le importaba nada, tan sólo quería hacerse daño, hacerle daño a él. Hubiese vuelto a la habitación para continuar la batalla si no fuera porque su orgullo se lo impedía.

¿Realmente pensaba que se estaba tirando a Gaius Baltar?

Casi tuvo ganas de reír sino fuese porque entre sus piernas aún latía el fantasma de lo que pudo haber sido si Bill no hubiese detenido sus acometidas. Aquello la malhumoró hasta el extremo, porque a pesar de todo le deseaba. Deseaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había ocurrido en su habitación, a pesar de sus insultos, a pesar de su rudeza, a pesar de que no debería ser así como debía ocurrir.

Maldito.

El hecho de necesitarle hizo que volviera a perder el control, cogió lo primero que estuvo a su alcance sobre la mesa y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana. Vio los cristales esparcirse por la moqueta de su cuarto mientras se dejaba caer sobre la incómoda silla de madera.

Sollozó, gritó, lloró, dio un par de golpes violentos sobre la mesa que hicieron que su muñeca volviera a resentirse tan sólo para aliviar la rabia que había comenzado a quemarle en la garganta y, finalmente, tomó una decisión.

Nunca había sido una mujer a la que le hubiesen gustado las represalias, pero en aquella situación su cuerpo clamaba, suplicaba venganza.

Y por primera vez, quiso escuchar la voz maliciosa que le susurraba al oído.

 

***

 

Entró con paso seguro a la enfermería.

-¿Doctor Cottle?

Vio al médico asomarse por una de las cortinas de la derecha mientras se secaba las manos.

-Tenía entendido que los Presidentes eran personas muy ocupadas.

Hizo una mueca. No tenía el cuerpo para bromas, ni si quiera para las de Jack.

-Necesito que me haga un favor.

-Usted dirá -dijo mientras buscaba un cigarrillo en los bolsillos de su bata.

-Antes he dejado mis pruebas sobre la cama en la que estaba atendiendo al doctor Baltar, me gustaría recuperarlas y que sus resultados queden bajo la más estricta confidencialidad. -Le vio asentir sin mayor entusiasmo mientras encendía el mechero -Ni siquiera el Almirante Adama debe saberlo. -Fue entonces cuando el médico alzó las cejas y le prestó toda su atención.

Jack esperó pacientemente a una explicación que no llegó. -¿Es una orden?

-¿Debería? -contestó con frialdad.

-Creo recordar que ha pasado la mayor parte de sus tratamientos con usted, señora. ¿No cree que le extrañará que de buenas a primeras se detengan?

-Ahora el Almirante está demasiado ocupado en otros asuntos y no creo que eso sea un problema -dijo tratando de no darle mayor importancia.

-¿Usted cree? -le contestó su médico sarcásticamente.

Laura cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Y qué he de hacer en caso de que se equivoque, señora? -volvió a replicarle.

Estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

-Invéntese cualquier excusa. Hágalo como quiera, pero no quiero que se sepa -contestó con agresividad.

Jack no contestó inmediatamente, le dio una calada a su cigarro mientras la observaba, y Laura sintió crisparse de nuevo todos sus nervios. Estaba a punto de gritarle qué parte de su petición no había entendido cuando habló.

-Muy bien, señora Presidenta, si hace el favor de esperar aquí, iré a por sus resultados.

No necesitaba que nadie más supiera el estado de su relación actual con Bill. Pero no iba a conseguir información sobre su cáncer por otra persona que no fuera ella. Si quería saber algo sobre su salud ya sabía a dónde debía acudir. Mientras tanto, iba a castigarle por no haberla dejado explicarse en su momento.

Cottle apareció de nuevo con un sobre blanco en la mano.

-Aquí tiene.

Cogió el sobre con cuidado y estaba a punto de darse media vuelta cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su médico.

-¿Qué es esto?

Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el antebrazo cuando Cottle la cogió por su muñeca malherida. Un quejido involuntario murió en sus labios cuando Jack remangó su chaqueta para observar la hinchazón que, no se había dado cuenta, se había convertido en un bulto notable con un ligero color amarillento.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos ha hecho? -le habló malhumorado.

-Me he dado un golpe -respondió ella tajante.

-¿Contra algo de aproximadamente metro ochenta e insignia de Almirante? -bufó su médico.

Laura le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Ahora que milagrosamente ha superado un cáncer por segunda vez está probando otras maneras de maltratar su cuerpo? ¿Acaso no ha tenido suficiente? -la regañó.

-He tenido más que suficiente, gracias -dio un tirón y se soltó de la mano que la sujetaba. -Si me disculpa -comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Cottle.

-Al menos déjeme bajarle la hinchazón.

Suspiró.

Se quedó quieta mientras Jack aplicaba hielo sobre su muñeca para bajar el doloroso bulto. Quiso llorar cuando con una increíble suavidad Cottle manejó su mano con cuidado. Se dio cuenta de que aquellas últimas semanas había visto más a su médico, la había tocado más su médico, se había preocupado más él por ella que Bill Adama.

 

***

 

**LAURA**  


 

Aquello era una estupidez. Bill no iba a enterarse por aquellos medios, pero aún así...

Levantó la mano y titubeó antes de picar a la compuerta. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta para volver por donde había venido cuando la puerta se abrió.

Una mujer joven se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Vengo a hablar con Gaius Baltar -dijo con calma.

-Pase -hizo un ademán para que la siguiera después de sellar la puerta de seguridad y la condujo por el medio de una enorme sala llena de personas de todas las edades. La sala estaba decorada como si fuera un gran santuario y en el medio un pedestal lleno de afrentas a la foto de un hombre. Gaius Baltar. No pudo evitar el pensamiento de que aquellas mujeres no estaban en sus cabales, pero ciertamente ella no era quién para juzgarlas. En un momento de debilidad ella también había creído en Gaius Baltar.

La mujer se detuvo delante de unas cortinas que daban a otra habitación más apartada.

-Ha pasado la noche compartiendo su sabiduría con nosotras, expiando nuestros pecados. Es posible que duerma.

Compartiendo "sabiduría", expiando pecados. Sí, no le cabía ninguna duda de que debía estar agotado.

-Gracias -la despidió con una falsa sonrisa.

Apartó la cortina con cuidado y asomó la cabeza. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad que reinaba en la estancia.

-¿Doctor Baltar? -le llamó.

No hubo contestación.

Entró en la habitación despacio, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido con sus tacones. Una enorme cama era básicamente el único mueble del cuarto. Se acercó despacio y pudo ver el pecho desnudo de Gaius sobre el colchón, la sábana enredada en su cadera y el pelo desordenado y revuelto sobre la frente.

Sse sentó en el borde de la cama con cuidado y acercó su mano derecha hasta su hombro para zarandearlo despacio.

-Doctor Baltar.

Éste gimió sin llegar a despertarse.

Volvió a probar suerte pero con un movimiento más insistente y Baltar comenzó a despertar. Se desperezó, se estiró y cuando la vio sentada a su lado, Laura tuvo que contener una carcajada al verle saltar como un resorte, sentarse en la cama y tratar de taparse con las mantas.

-¿Señora Presidenta? -la miró desconcertado-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Necesitaba verle -dijo sin más.

-Nunca pensé que escucharía esas palabras de su boca -admitió haciendo una mueca.

Laura sonrió, y Baltar se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella para hablarle despacio.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Se encuentra bien? -si no le conociera, Laura hubiese dicho que parecía incluso preocupado.

Un sentimiento cálido la azoró de repente. Al igual que el día que posó su mano sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sintió una especie de conexión invisible. Ese pensamiento la estremeció y la hizo titubear. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar aquellas imágenes de su mente.

-No se preocupe, me encuentro perfectamente. Y de eso precisamente he venido a hablarle.

Vio a Gaius apoyarse en la cabecera de su cama como si le hubiese dado una noticia tranquilizadora. ¿Era posible que hubiese cambiado al fin y al cabo? Volvió a concentrarse en el tema que la ocupaba y carraspeó antes de que pudiese adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Me gustaría que los resultados de mi análisis fueran confidenciales -dijo tranquilamente.

-Cottle conoce esos resultados -le contestó.

-Cottle no será un problema -respondió a su vez.

-Bien -le habló con tono suave y una expresión totalmente relajada en la cara-, yo tampoco.

Le escrutó durante unos segundos. Parecía sincero. Y antes de que la duda asolara su cabeza, como era la norma aquellos días, le creyó.

Durante un momento no supo que hacer y se quedó allí mirándole en silencio. De repente se sintió absurda y comenzó a despedirse.

-Bien...

-Es Adama quién no lo sabe -la miró. No era una pregunta.

No contestó.

-Siento lo de tu nariz -dijo sin mirarle.

-Laura... -por el rabillo del ojo vio como se inclinaba de nuevo hacia ella. Un dolor ya conocido le atravesó el brazo de nuevo cuando las yemas de Gaius la tocaron. No hizo ningún sonido pero aún así el dolor se reflejó en su cara.

-¿Pero qué...? -Baltar cogió con delicadeza su mano para examinarla.

No se resistió, estaba demasiado cansada.

-¿Lo ha hecho él? -le preguntó, y por primera vez su voz sonó contundente, exigente.

Levantó la cabeza sorprendida, tanto por la entonación como por la pregunta. Pensó en la respuesta. No, no había sido él y sin embargo, sí había sido el responsable. Algo debió vislumbrar Gaius en sus ojos que le enfureció, y sin poder evitarlo se sintió halagada.

-Laura, no puedes permitir algo así.

Que más quisiera ella que poder evitarlo.

Sintió las manos de Baltar sujetarla por los brazos con cuidado pero aún así firmemente para obligarla a que le mirase.

-Laura. Esto es serio.

Le miró a los ojos, vio miedo, vio preocupación, incluso podría haber dicho que cariño, y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Se inclinó para ocultar sus lágrimas y antes de darse cuenta tenía la frente apoyada en el hombro de Baltar.

Los brazos de Gaius la rodearon, la inundaron de calor cuando se ciñeron a su espalda, a su cintura. Un susurro tranquilizador que no fue capaz de comprender vibró en su oído izquierdo.

Admitió, por primera vez, que se sentía necesitada, necesitada hasta un punto extremo. Necesitada hasta el hecho de romperse delante del hombre al que más había odiado de toda la flota. Y sin embargo..., era agradable recibir su consuelo.

Cuando sus ojos estuvieron lo suficientemente secos como para no ver borroso, levantó la frente para mirarle. En un movimiento lento rozó su mejilla contra la suya propia y como un acto reflejo Gaius la miró, sus labios rozaron su boca por un segundo, y al siguiente le ofrecía un beso suave, sin pretensiones. Volvió a su posición a apenas unos centímetro de ella y esperó su reacción. Una que no tardó en llegar.

Antes de pensarlo dos veces era ella quien se inclinaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Baltar y le besaba. Le besó con cuidado, le besó despacio, con ansia, con desesperación, y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta su espalda estaba apoyada sobre el colchón.

La boca de Gaius viajó de sus labios a su cuello, besándola tiernamente, acariciando la piel que llevaba al descubierto con extremo cuidado, se dejó envolver por aquella sensación, por el calor, por el deseo, la frustración. Enterró la mano en su pelo y cuando inconscientemente, y por puro instinto, abrió sus piernas y Baltar se coló entre ellas, sintió su cuerpo paralizarse. Las imágenes de Bill embistiendo contra ella en la pared de su habitación se sucedieron una tras otra, y como un acto reflejo, sintió todo su cuerpo rechazar al hombre que estaba sobre ella intentando hacerle el amor.

No.

No podía.

-No... -sollozó, casi suplicó. Empujó el pecho de Gaius con unas energías que no tenía.

No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

Era egoísta, débil y se asqueaba de ello.

No necesitó decir más cuando Baltar consiguió encontrar sus ojos, se apartó sin decir palabra. Y cuando una sonrisa apareció en su cara para darle a entender que todo estaba bien se sintió aún más humillada.

Necesitaba huir de allí, la vergüenza que sentía estaba a punto de estallar en sus venas y ya se había roto demasiadas veces a lo largo de veinticuatro horas.

-Laura, necesitas calmarte y ver las cosas con perspectiva -le oyó explicarle en un susurro.

Se levantó de la cama sin mirarle y se colocó la ropa antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-De nada te servirá huir hacia adelante... -fueron las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir antes de salir de la habitación.

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

  
**LAURA**  


 

Las naves habían partido de nuevo. Una semana en Galáctica, y las mismas naves que habían levantado el vuelo la primera vez volvían a estar fuera durante otras dos semanas. Bill volvía estar lejos de ella.

En aquella ocasión no hubo despedida, no hubo una palabra de consuelo, no hubo un "hasta pronto" susurrado contra el cuello de su camisa. No hubo besos, ni caricias.

En aquella ocasión ni si quiera salió de su cuarto.

No habían vuelto a hablar, ni a verse. Los asuntos oficiales los trataba con Tigh, el enviado al que había comenzado a utilizar Bill para mantenerla lejos de él. No había querido saber nada más de ella desde su último encontronazo y ella no se había dignado a explicar la situación.

¿Venganza? ¿Vergüenza? Qué importaba ya.

Se había recuperado del cáncer de forma milagrosa y, paradójicamente, se sentía más muerta que nunca.

Dejó caer los informes del Quorum sobre la mesa y se estiró pesadamente. Aquellas reuniones se habían vuelto un suplicio, más aún si era posible desde que el contacto con la gente se había vuelto una dificultad casi insalvable a cada minuto que pasaba.

La expedición había partido hacía tan sólo unas horas y curiosamente fue entonces cuando comenzó a echarle de menos hasta el punto de dolerle el pecho. Aunque no hablaran saber que podía acceder a él en cualquier momento la mantenía tranquila, a pesar de su discusión. Ahora sin embargo todo estaba mal, él se había ido donde ella no podía alcanzarle y a ella había comenzado a invadirla una ansiedad tan profunda que a menudo no la dejaba respirar.

Dos semanas.

Tan sólo dos semanas.

Y tal vez podría pegar los pedazos de una relación que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se quebrara con tanta facilidad como su cuerpo y su ánimo. Tal vez ya no creía en los dioses, en la humanidad, en su propia supervivencia, pero aún creía en él.

La melancolía la asaltó de repente y se vio a sí misma abrazándole en Nueva Cáprica. Una vida tranquila, una vida feliz, una vida con él... ahora podía conseguirlo. Si Bill estaba con ella podía hacerlo.

Evitó pensar en las imágenes de Baltar tocando su cuerpo que le venían de tanto en cuando. Agriaban su humor y la hacían avergonzarse hasta el punto de que una arcada se hiciera patente en su garganta. Sacudió la cabeza. Resolvería eso a su debido tiempo.

Por el momento, necesitaba sobrevivir.

Se levantó de la silla para meterse en la ducha, y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a desvestirse se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor.

 

***

 

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Salió del baño en albornoz y se colocó la peluca que había dejado sobre el escritorio de Bill antes de acercarse a abrir.

-Cuando no la encontré en su cuarto supuse que estaría aquí.

Saul Tigh entró sin permiso como si estuviera en su propia habitación.

Suspiró.

No tenía muy claro si su actitud le molestaba o le agradaba el hecho de tener alguien de confianza con quién hablar.

-¿Deseaba algo, Coronel? -dijo cansadamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

-Sí -le contestó sin más.

Se sentó en el sofá de cuero y esperó a que prosiguiera, cosa que no hizo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarle y alzaba las cejas- ¿O por ser uno de los cylon más antiguos tendré que darle cuerda?

Saul sonrió y se sentó pesadamente a su lado.

-Me preocupa el viejo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lo último que esperaba era que Tigh viniera a hablar de su relación con Bill.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con suavidad.

-Sabes porqué -la miró con seriedad.

Se quedó en silencio.

Sí, lo sabía demasiado bien.

-No sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros, ni quiero saberlo, pero el hombre que se fue esta mañana no fue el mismo que se fue en la primera expedición.

-Lo sé -susurró.

Ella tampoco era la misma desde que llegaron a aquel maldito planeta.

-Tan sólo quería que lo supieras. Ese hombre ya ha sufrido bastante -dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta-. Si no vas a hacerle feliz -se giró antes de salir- al menos déjalo tranquilo.

Y si aquello no sonó como la advertencia velada que era, que los dioses bajaran para comprobarlo.

 

***

 

**BILL**  


 

-¿Papa?

Lee asomó la cabeza dentro de su pequeño camarote. Había pasado los últimos días visitándole cada vez más a menudo. No debía de estar dando resultado la coraza de hierro que había intentado mantener desde que despegaron de la tierra, de hecho, lo único que consiguió fue que su pena se colara entre las grietas que Laura había creado sin ningún esfuerzo justo el día de su llegada.

Cogió las gafas de su mesita y se incorporó sobre la cama.

-Papa, traigo los informes del último reconocimiento.

Alargó la mano sin demasiado entusiasmo para coger los papeles que su hijo le ofrecía. Hacían esto más de diez veces al día, y estaba cansado de soportar una decepción tras otra.

Si su mente no hubiese estado tan pendiente de las andanzas de Laura, se hubiera dado cuenta de la sonrisa que había comenzado a escaparse de los labios de Lee. Miró los informes y tuvo que leerlos tres veces más para creerlos, para ver que realmente no era una visión.

-¿Un sitio habitable? -no daba crédito.

Su hijo se sentó a su lado emocionado, estaba deseoso de explicarle sus pesquisas.

-En este valle -señaló el mapa-, los niveles de radiación son mucho más bajos; debió de ser uno de los lugares más apartados de la guerra. Por lo tanto en muchas de las zonas, aunque sean pequeñas, es posible un asentamiento y es viable la agricultura. Puede que tan sólo para unos cuantos años, ¡pero es mucho más de lo que tenemos ahora, papá! -le agarró del brazo y lo zarandeó levemente para que compartiera su dicha con él-. Y sin duda es mucho mejor que Nueva Cáprica.

Una sonrisa murió en sus labios al recordar el año en aquella roca desértica. Un baile, una noche, su risa. Era inevitable, todo le recordaba a ella. Todo.

-¿Estamos absolutamente seguros de que podremos vivir allá abajo?

-Totalmente -le vio contestarle triunfal.

-Bien, en cuanto la última nave de reconocimiento haya terminado la exploración quiero todos los datos sobre mi mesa. Estudiaré la cuestión cuidadosamente y volveremos con las buenas noticias a Galactica -habló sin demasiado ánimo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó su hijo de repente.

Levantó la cabeza del papel para mirarle con desgana.

-Nada, hijo -contestó con tranquilidad.

-Es ella, ¿verdad?

Siempre es ella.

-Papá...

-No, Lee. Esta vez no.

No iba a hablar con él de aquello.

Le agradeció que se retirase sin mediar palabra y le dejase sólo con la rabia que se había acomodado en su pecho desde hacía días.

Todo su humor giraba entorno a un nombre. El odio, la rabia, la frustración, la angustia, la impotencia. Todo. Y sin embargo ese nombre no era Laura Roslin, porque ella se convertía cada noche en un fantasma que conseguía que sus emociones la traspasaran sin tocarla, sin afectarla, y se focalizaran directamente sobre una sola persona. Gaius Baltar.

No podía centrar su odio contra ella, porque no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera amarla, por mucho que eso le pesara en aquel momento, por mucho que quisiera hacer todo lo contrario. Y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, lograba enfurecerlo.

Se estaba acostando con el maldito Gaius Baltar, se repetía cada noche. Ella que tanto le había odiado, él que había traicionado su causa, sus principios. ¿Cómo era posible?

Trató de hacer oídos sordos. De olvidar lo que habían visto sus ojos. Pero era tan endemoniadamente difícil y doloroso que, sobrellevarlo se había convertido en la mayor carga que podía recordar haber llevado sobre sus hombros. Incluso mayor que el peso de la maldita supervivencia humana.

Dio un puñetazo sobre la mesita. Necesitaba seguir adelante, no podía romperse, no otra vez. Sin embargo, su mente no estaba dispuesta a cooperar. Docenas de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza sin previo aviso. Gaius tocándola, besándola, haciéndole el amor, con tal lujo de detalles que estuvo a punto de enloquecer.

Necesitaba saber la verdad.

Necesitaba la confirmación de sus labios.

Y cuando la tuviera, se moriría... o mataría a alguien con sus propias manos. Aún no lo tenía muy claro.

Recogió los informes que se habían esparcido sobre su cama y suspiró. A quién quería engañar. Si aquella había sido la decisión de Laura, no había nada más que discutir al respecto. Nada más por lo que luchar...

Con un nudo en la garganta se obligó a hacer su trabajo.

Al menos eso aún sabía hacerlo.

 

***

 

**LAURA**  


 

Los días transcurrían tan lentamente que estaba segura de que si hubiese estado mirado un reloj podría haber visto pasar cada décima de segundo. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y aspiró con fuerza para absorber cada partícula del aroma de Bill que tanto echaba de menos. Estar en su cama, bajo las mantas y rodearse de todas sus cosas la hacía sentir un poco más cerca de él, a pesar de que el sentimiento de pérdida aumentara cada mañana y se convirtiera en un nuevo tipo de angustia con la que no podía lidiar.

Dejaría la habitación intacta mucho antes de verle aparecer, su orgullo aún magullado no le permitía dejarla en una situación tan obvia y vulnerable. Le echaba de menos, sí. Pero no volvería a dejarse llevar antes de hacerle ver lo mucho que se había equivocado.

Un flashback de de Baltar empujando entre sus piernas con una marcada erección bajo la ropa interior volvieron a ella como una bofetada. Se tapó con la sábana y trató de olvidar que estaba asqueada de sí misma, ya no por el hecho de que casi había sucumbido, sino porque durante un instante había incluso deseado que pasara.

Bill se había equivocado, trató de convencerse inútilmente. Por poco, pero se había equivocado.

Se levantó de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el camisón pegado al cuerpo, necesitaba ducharse, quizá así el agua también se llevara la culpabilidad que estaba comenzando a ganarle la batalla a un orgullo, quizá, sin sentido.

Entró en el baño y se quitó la ropa; pero, cuando estuvo a punto de meterse en la pequeña bañera, algo llamó su atención en el espejo, algo que hacía bastante tiempo había dejado de llorar y de tratar de no echar en falta. Se pasó la mano por el cuero cabelludo para verificar que efectivamente no estaba soñando. Su pelo había comenzado a crecer de nuevo.

De entre todo lo que había ocurrido los escasos cinco días que había pasado Bill en Galactica, ya había olvidado que la cura milagrosa de su cáncer era realmente lo más importante.

 

***

 

**GAIUS**  


 

Caminó a paso ligero por los pasillos de Galáctica con una chaqueta de chándal abrochada hasta la garganta y la capucha calada hasta las orejas. Por el bien de su salud aún no era completamente seguro ir con la cabeza erguida por ningún rincón de aquella nave, al menos no en los rincones donde pudiese haber un mínimo de público.

Llegó hasta la puerta de metal custodiada por dos guardias armados hasta los dientes y con una ligera autoridad, y no sin miedo, pidió permiso para entrar en los cuartos del Almirante Adama.

No tenía muy claro que Laura quisiera verle tras las últimas circunstancias en las que se habían visto envueltos. En realidad, antes de aquello, no tenía muy claro que quisiera verlo en ninguna circunstancia, sin embargo ahora...

La puerta se abrió.

Había escogido la hora en la que menos tránsito había por aquellos pasillos normalmente atestados de gente, pero, por suerte o por desgracia (depende del punto de vista), no había caído en la cuenta de que tal vez Laura ya estuviese planeando dar por finalizada su jornada laboral y estaba a punto de irse a la cama.

La peluca caía graciosamente sobre los hombros semi desnudos que tapaba una desgastada bata de verano y bajo la que llevaba un camisón que no había sido diseñado para nada más que estuviera remotamente relacionado con dormir, sin embargo, sobre su cuerpo, su mente tan sólo quería adivinar el sinfín de curvas que se hallaba debajo.

-¿Puedo pasar...? -y para ser más consciente de ello, se le había secado la garganta por completo.

Laura le hizo un ademán para que entrara y, al pasar por su lado, su delicado perfume le envolvió.

Su sequedad bucal dejó de ser un problema al instante.

Meneó su cabeza con fuerza, no había ido a aquel cuarto con esa intención, maldita sea. Aunque no negaría que desde su último encuentro, no había dejado de pensar en ello, fantasear con ello, deseando que pasara una y mil veces más, con más fuerza, con más intensidad, con un final mucho más feliz.

Tomó asiento en el sofá antes siquiera de haberse planteado sentarse en ninguna parte. Había accedido a tomar un vaso de agua en algún momento de los que su mente había vagado por las piernas desnudas de Laura, y en aquel instante tan sólo se sentía atontado de la pura excitación que le provocaba estar, de nuevo, en una habitación a solas con ella.

El frufrú de su bata llamó la atención de la longitud de sus piernas, y el cinturón, ligeramente más apretado de lo que debería, dejaba entrever la pronunciada y maravillosa curva de su cintura.

Alto.

No podía continuar mirando a Laura de aquella manera. No había ido allí para eso. No le molestaría desde luego, pero no era ese su objetivo.

-¿Para qué ha venido?

Esa era la cuestión.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios antes de hablar y el frescor que le recorrió el paladar consiguió también despejar su garganta.

-Quería ver cómo te encontrabas -dijo sin más.

Laura se había colocado en el sillón individual más alejado del rincón del sofá donde se encontraba él en aquel momento. Muy útil para mantener las distancias, pero también muy engorroso para mantener una conversación con cierto grado de intimidad.

Se desplazó por el frío cuero hasta quedar a su lado y la miró fijamente. Dejó su mirada vagar por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos... analizando.

-Si ha venido para una nueva sesión de magreos, lo siento, se nos han terminado -la oyó decir con el habitual timbre de irritación que, estaba seguro, sólo le dedicaba a él.

Cogió su muñeca por sorpresa y la observó con cuidado.

-¿Pero qué demonios...? -Laura se zafó de su agarre y le miró malhumorada.

-Dime la verdad, Laura. ¿Ha sido él?

-O, si por el contrario, ha venido para averiguar si el Almirante Adama me maltrata ya puede irse por donde ha venido -se levantó de su asiento como una exhalación y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Antes si quiera de haber pensado en qué hacer, sus pies ya habían tomado una decisión, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba frente a ella bloqueándole el paso.

-No sé qué es lo que te ocurre Laura, pero no puedes seguir así, no puedes dejar que te haga esto...

La carcajada le pilló desprevenido.

-Créame cuando le digo que la única persona que me hace daño esta justo aquí, frente a usted, y ahora si me disculpa... -iba a pasar por su lado pero volvió a interponerse en su camino.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestra última reunión?

Esta vez fue ella quién se detuvo.

-Aquello... fue un error -le contestó en un susurro con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la moqueta.

-No dudo que tú lo veas así -le contestó no sin cierta pena-. ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

-¿Por qué crees que ha de haber algo mal?

-Porque, normalmente, cuando pierdes los papeles conmigo tu primer impulso es meterme en la cárcel, no besarme.

Una risa triste pero sincera salió esta vez de los labios de la mujer que evitaba mirarle, y aún en aquella postura y con los dientes mordisqueándose el labio inferior, hizo algo que consiguió sorprenderle hasta el punto de enternecer los sentimientos más fogosos que pudiese albergar por ella.

-Desde que llegamos a este planeta, me siento... frustrada.

Se abrió para él.

Dio un paso en su dirección. No se movió. Bien, al menos no había vuelto a huir.

-Por algún motivo tengo la extraña sensación de que puedo ayudarte -susurró.

-¿La misma sensación que te trajo hasta mí para curarme el cáncer?

-Una parecida -admitió.

-¿Tendré que volver a desnudarme? -le preguntó con sorna.

Esta vez fue a él a quién se le escapó una sonrisa.

-No..., a no ser que lo desees.

Y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, compartieron una autentica mirada cómplice cargada de algo que podría ser definido como confianza.

 

***

 

**BILL**  


 

-Bienvenido a bordo, Almirante.

Vio a Saul erguirse en un saludo militar. Le miró sin poder evitar que cierto recelo penetrara en la carne, se colara entre sus huesos y le pinchara el corazón a modo de recordatorio.

Cylon.

Era un cylon y, sin embargo, su pequeña alarma mental era incapaz de saltar cuando le tenía cerca. A sus ojos siempre sería el Coronel Tigh, su compañero, su amigo, sin importar qué era lo que su piel sintética escondiera debajo.

Caminó codo con codo por los pasillos de Galactica, sin prestarle atención a su incesante charla. Posar los pies sobre la tierra era un peso que no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de llevar, y el pensamiento de una realidad dolorosa le llevó, de nuevo, a otro mucho más recurrente que su mente había batido una y otra vez en su cerebro con el fin de encontrar un sabor agradable y no aquel toque amargo con el que había subido en su raptor una semana atrás.

Laura Roslin.

Por más que intentara dejar a un lado todo lo relacionado con ella, insistía en meterse en su cabeza cuando menos lo esperaba y aunque siempre comenzaba con una sensación cálida en el estómago, el recuerdo de los últimos acontecimientos le hundía de tal modo, que a menudo las tareas más sencillas se habían vuelto un arduo trabajo a realizar.

Se sentía traicionado.

¿Tenía derecho a estarlo?

No era su mujer, ni si quiera habían hablado de su relación abiertamente, sin embargo una insistente voz en su cabeza le instaba a defender y proteger algo que sentía como suyo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No prestó atención a su hijo que había salido con él de la nave y comenzado a seguirle, y tan sólo se dignó a mirar a Saul cuando el nombre de sus pensamientos vibró en voz alta.

-Iré a avisar a la Presidenta de su llegada.

-No -y su palabra sonó más cortante de lo que le hubiera gustado. -Ya me encargaré yo de avisarla -usó un tono que no admitía discusión alguna. Vio a Saul asentir lentamente. -Si no les importa ahora necesito descansar. En un par de horas volveré al CIC a relevarle, mientras tanto Lee puede ponerle al corriente de todo -dicho esto se paró delante de su puerta y les despidió sin más.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sintió alivio.

Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, necesitaba una ducha, descansar y sobretodo necesitaba tiempo para prepararse antes de tener que enfrentarse a Laura.

Sin embargo, el destino a menudo tiene un raro sentido del humor.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo quedaron congelados al ver un conocido traje de falda y chaqueta sobre una de sus sillas.

No...

No quería verla.

No podía verla.

Estaba convencido de que su cuerpo se rompería en mil pedazos si averiguaba qué era lo que pasaba realmente entre Baltar y ella. Baltar. Ni si quiera podía pronunciar su nombre mentalmente sin que le invadiera una furia incontrolable.

Antes de pensar más una maraña de contradicciones comenzó a latir en su pecho, dio un paso, temeroso de encontrarla, ansioso por hacerlo. Asomó la cabeza cuando llegó casi a oscuras al umbral de su cuarto y allí estaba. Tumbada en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente.

¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

Una parte de él quería hacerle creer que era por comodidad, y otra, deseaba más allá de todo límite creer que podía haber sido por su ausencia. Su caparazón había comenzado a resquebrajarse y ella ni si quiera estaba consciente. Se puso furioso ante su propia debilidad al ser consciente hasta qué punto esta mujer le tenía en sus manos.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba al lado de su litera y la miraba hipnotizado. Tenía el pañuelo de seda verde brillante atado bajo su nuca y sus hombros desnudos, gracias al bendito camisón que usaba últimamente, asomaban sobre la sábana azul de su cama. No podía negarlo, era hermosa.

Se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no despertarla. No era buena idea, era consciente de ello, si llegara a despertarse... No quería un enfrentamiento, no ahora. Pero necesitaba tanto su compañía..., dioses cómo la había echado de menos.

No lo pensó. Y cuando quiso dar marcha atrás sus labios ya depositaban un beso suave sobre los de la mujer que dormía tranquilamente. Se alejó de allí todo lo rápido que pudo. Más de una semana recreando la escena que había visto por última vez entre ellos, entre ella y Baltar, y todas sus defensas de desmoronan al encontrarla en su habitación. No podía permitirlo.

No sin estar seguro qué parte de la película se había perdido.

Salió de allí furioso consigo mismo y avivó el fuego con las escenas que se habían grabado en lo más hondo se sus retinas. Iba a agarrarse a todo lo que le fuera posible. No se permitiría caer de nuevo. Sabía, con absoluta certeza, que si esta vez se hundía, no conseguiría volver a salir a flote.

No sin ella.

 

***

 

**LAURA**  


 

Se despertó tranquila. Con una paz interior que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

Había pasado horas de la noche anterior hablando con Baltar, y, para su sorpresa, en una de las muchas conversaciones que trataron con respecto la vida, la muerte y la maldita religión que la había llevado de cabeza desde entonces, consiguió llegar a una claridad mental que la llenaba por dentro, la elevaba y gratificaba, hasta límites que no había experimentado jamás.

Estiró su espalda sobre la cama hasta hacer crujir todos los huesos de su columna vertebral. Había dormido como un tronco, sin sueños, ni sudores fríos. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado tanto de una noche de descanso.

Se levantó de la cama con energías renovadas. Por primera vez desde que habían posado un pie en el planeta, tenía ánimos para enfrentar su jornada diaria.

Quién le iba a decir que sería gracias a Gaius Baltar.

Casi tuvo un ataque de risa al pensar en él como su guía espiritual.

Se vistió y adecentó con más ahínco del habitual.

Cogió su chaqueta y sus gafas, y a buen paso se dirigió a hacerle una visita al Coronel Tigh.

Ese día veía la vida de otro color.

 

***

 

Entró con energía en el puesto de mandos y toda la decisión que había acumulado en unas horas se fue al traste cuando tras la perenne iluminación de la mesa del CIC no se encontró con el tuerto que había venido a buscar, sino con un hombre que la miraba con sus dos ojos bien abiertos, analizándola, penetrándola.

Sin poder evitarlo sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, y aunque ella pensó que no la sostendrían, la llevaron, con cierta dificultad, hasta su lado.

-Almirante -y su rango salió de su boca con un hilo de voz tan suave que no supo si la había oído.

¿Cómo era posible que volviera a estar en la nave sin que ella lo supiera? Quiso arremeter toda su furia contra Tigh pero sabía de sobra quién había sido realmente el culpable de su desinformación.

Miró fijamente a Bill que parecía no advertir su presencia de lo concentrado que estaba en los informes que tenía delante.

-¿Cuándo han llegado? -exigió saber.

-Esta noche.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco.

¿Podía haber visto salir a Gaius de su cuarto? De ser así, y tras todos las demás pruebas... no quería pensar en qué podía haberse pasado por la imaginación de Bill.

No podía pensar en eso ahora.

Necesitaba concentrarse.

-¿Han tenido suerte esta vez? -trató de no denotar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz, pero tenía la impresión de que fracasaba estrepitosamente una y otra vez.

-Sí -contestó sin más.

-¿Sí? -le miró atónita. -¿Y cuando pensabas avisarme? -siseó en voz baja mientras se acercaba a él tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención.

-Pensé que se levantaría pronto para continuar el tratamiento y no quise molestarla hasta no tener todos los detalles -contestó sin levantar la cabeza.

-Muy amable por su parte, pero soy la Presidenta, y esta flota tiene un lugar prioritario frente a todo lo demás. Así que si no le importa, me gustaría ser la primera en enterarme de que la supervivencia humana no pende de un hilo tan fino como habíamos pensado en un principio -no tenía pensado que su primer contacto, tras el último, fuera tan seco y cortante, y mucho menos público, pero la desinformación le hervía la sangre.

-Muy bien, no volverá a ocurrir -Bill hablaba sin mirarla, sin levantar la voz, usando un tono monocorde que estaba consiguiendo exasperarla. -Tomé -le entregó una carpeta marrón-, aquí tiene toda la información que han recabado nuestros raptors en la zona sudeste del planeta.

Se quedó casi un minuto entero como una imbecil con la carpeta en la mano, sin abrirla, sin hablar, tan sólo mirándole fijamente.

-En cuanto todas las naves hayan repostado saltaremos a la nueva ubicación -hablaba sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto, como si hablara con su tripulación y no con ella.

-Bien -y la palabra tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir de su garganta mientras trataba de contener sus ganas de tirarle la carpeta a la cara.

Iba a darse la vuelta por salir por donde había venido pero decidió dejar las cosas claras, tan sólo para tener la certeza de que si su malhumor se manifestaba en voz alta, ella sería quien tuviese razón. -Ah, y Almirante, me gustaría saber todo lo que pasa en esta nave a partir de ahora -dijo en tono tajante.

-Descuide, si ocurre algo será la _primera_ -dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra- en enterarse.- Y por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar la miró como si quisiera taladrar su cuerpo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

Asintió débilmente, como si todo el peso de un cáncer que ya no existía hubiese venido volando para posarse de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

Salió del CIC sin mirar atrás.

A cada minuto que pasaba estaba más convencida de que no podían posponer su conversación por más tiempo.

 

***

 

**BILL**  


 

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con esfuerzo, aquel día había sido agotador. Habían saltado con toda la flota a las coordenadas de su último reconocimiento y algunas de las naves más pesadas habían decidido tomar tierra y pedir permiso para comenzar, sin más esperas de ningún tipo, la creación de un asentamiento permanente.

Tenían mucho que celebrar y, sin embargo, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en quitarse la ropa y meterse en la cama para dormir una semana, o en su defecto, unas cuantas horas seguidas.

Tras su primer encuentro con Laura había tardado horas en volver a concentrarse completamente en su trabajo. Más de una semana sin verse y sus defensas casi no habían conseguido contener su primer enfrentamiento. Cuando estuvo listo para el siguiente decidió dirigirse él mismo a la enfermería, pero, para su sorpresa, no estaba allí. Según las explicaciones de Cottle el tratamiento requería un parón de doloxan por unos cuantos días. Y aunque en aquel momento el hecho de no tener una excusa para verla le decepcionó, al final decidió que era lo mejor.

Atrancó la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta. Dioses, le crujía todo el cuerpo.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta que en su habitación había luz y no había sido él quien la había encendido. Se dirigió con paso veloz al salón y allí estaba. Sentada en el centro de su sofá, con una copa de licor en la mano, sin chaqueta, sin gafas y con las piernas cruzadas haciendo que su falda tensara partes de su anatomía que no quería mirar dadas las circunstancias.

Se preguntó si sería consciente del efecto que provocaba en él.

-Deberías estar en tu cuarto, descansando -dijo en el tono más amargo que consiguió. A pesar de que se alegraba tenerla de vuelta en su cuarto, no quería que fuera consciente de hasta que punto le afectaba tenerla cerca de él.

-Bill, tenemos que hablar -la vio inclinarse hacia delante y apoyar los codos en sus rodillas mientras con la mano libre le instaba a sentarse a su lado.

¿Aquel iba a ser el momento?

Apretó los labios con fuerza, no estaba preparado para lo peor. Aún no.

Sin mediar palabra se dirigió al mini bar y se sirvió una generosa copa de whisky puro, y, haciendo caso omiso de la mano que Laura tenía apoyada sobre el sofá a la espera de su compañía en el mismo, se sentó en la butaca independiente que tenía a su lado.

Se sentó y esperó unos segundos interminables a que comenzara una historia que no estaba seguro de si quería escuchar.

La vio suspirar nerviosa y pasar su copa de una mano a otra mientras la miraba fijamente sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.

-Cuando nos viste la primera vez en la enfermería...

Las imágenes de las manos de Baltar tocando sensualmente el pecho de Laura, de ella misma sujetándole para que no las apartara, le golpearon en la cara tan fuerte, que fue incapaz de soportar el mismo recuerdo.

No.

No podía.

Esto tenía que ser mucho más rápido, o realmente no lo soportaría.

"¿Te has acostado con él?" quiso preguntarle pero ni si quiera era capaz de pronunciar tales palabras, la garganta le quemaba, le quemaba de auténtica rabia.

A diferencia de eso varió la pregunta hasta darle una forma más manejable para que no le hiciese demasiado daño al oírla en voz alta. Aunque, en su pequeño mundo, para él, seguía teniendo el mismo significado.

-¿Le has besado? -la interrumpió-. A parte del día en que os vi en la enfermería -y el hecho de volver a decirlo casi le daba nauseas-. ¿Le has vuelto a besar? -continuó manteniendo la mirada fija en su copa.

Rápido, conciso y quizá puede que incluso indoloro. Esperó una respuesta igual de contundente.

Esperó un sí, o mejor un no.

Sin embargo, todo lo que recibió fue un puto silencio. Uno que estaba a punto de acabar con él.

Levantó la vista y pudo ver la indecisión cruzar su rostro.

Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Lo estaba esperando y aún así... no quería creerlo.

-¿Laura? -y su nombre murió en sus labios casi como una súplica de que no fuera cierto.

-Sí... -y su susurro fue tan leve que no estaba seguro de si lo escuchó o lo había imaginado. No hubo duda alguna cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y pudo leer en ellos con total claridad la culpabilidad que corría por sus venas.

No podía ser verdad.

¿Se habían vuelto a besar? ¿Se habían acostado? ¿Había estado follándose a Gaius Baltar mientras él, como un gilipollas, pensaba que tal vez le echara de menos?

Demasiadas preguntas cruzaron por su mente y de ninguna quería respuesta tan sólo por miedo.

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, sin poder estar quieto por más tiempo.

-Bill, tan sólo ocurrió por un motivo... -y su voz sonó vacía en sus oídos. No quería tenerla delante. No quería saber nada más de aquel asunto.

Se dio la vuelta cuando vio que ella también estaba de pie a su espalda, y la enfrentó.

-Sé "exactamente" el motivo, Laura -no pudo contener la furia que estaba expeliendo por cada poro de su piel, y sus palabras salieron tan afiladas que hubiesen podido cortarle la ropa de haberse acercado un poco más a él. -Y no necesito escucharlo -finalizó acercándose a su cara casi raspándola en un susurro.

Pudo verla contener la respiración, contener las lágrimas, y quiso abofetearse a sí mismo por sentir el impulso de consolarla, de decirle que no importaba.

Pero no era cierto.

Le importaba.

Le importaba demasiado, maldita sea.

-Bill, por favor, déjame explic... -con un sollozo ahogado y una mano garrando su brazo, trató de retenerle. Pero en un movimiento limpio se zafó de ella.

-No... -gimió con voz grave. No quería escuchar más.

Un recuerdo lejano le abordó de repente y se vio a sí mismo sobre las rodillas de su padre.

"No son las ramas más fuertes las que superan la tormenta, sino las flexibles. Son las que no se doblan las que se rompen".

Sin embargo, aquella tormenta ya había comenzado a astillar su pecho. Muy a su pesar hacía años que había dejado de ser flexible.

Salió por la puerta de su habitación con un nudo en la garganta y su nombre vibrando en los oídos con la voz de Laura.

 

***


	5. Chapter 5

**LAURA**  


 

No podía creerlo.

Bill creía que estaba acostándose con Baltar y ella ni si quiera había sido capaz de negárselo, ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad.

Ni si quiera sabía el motivo.

Un motivo que podía dejar atrás aquel mal sabor de boca con el que se levantaba todas las mañanas y conllevar la felicidad que habían estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama de Bill. No había querido dejar la habitación cuando se fue y no quería dejarla ahora. Tenía que hacer que la escuchara. Necesitaba aclarar aquel condenado error.

A medida que pasaban las horas su determinación fue moldeándose, y de la amargura y la vergüenza aparecieron el orgullo y el enfado. Cuando se le acabaron las lágrimas que derramar, agarrada a una almohada que hacía días había dejado de oler a un hombre que hacía demasiado tiempo que no tocaba, decidió que todo aquello era injusto.

¿Acaso habían decidido los términos de su relación?

Aquello no sonaba contundente ni en su propia cabeza. Le había dicho que le quería, ¿podía haber sido más elocuente? Y él había arriesgado su vida por ella, la había buscado, esperado, abrazado. ¿Qué más había que aclarar? Su declaración había sido el broche a una larga historia que, por fin, tendría un final feliz.

O eso había creído.

Trató de hallar la solución a un problema inexistente, obviamente sin éxito. La única cosa de la que estaba segura era de que le conocía demasiado bien como para creer que tirando insistentemente de la cuerda conseguiría su propósito. Así que muy a su pesar decidió morderse los labios y esperar. Esperar a que él viniese a ella.

Se acurrucó sobre sí misma en la cama y se tapó con la manta. Los ojos, hinchados, le pesaban, llamándola insistentemente al sueño. Uno a uno, sus músculos se relajaron y se durmió sintiendo la habitación más fría desde que Bill había salido por la puerta.

 

***

 

**BILL**  


 

El asentamiento sobre el planeta progresaba con rapidez. La mayoría de la flota civil se estaba aposentando en aquella reducida parcela de tierra a la que habían comenzado a llamar hogar. Con Tigh a su lado, los cylon acataban la mayoría de sus órdenes, esencial para un entendimiento pacífico. Convivir con los enemigos que habían poblado sus pesadillas desde hacía cuatro larguísimos años, los enemigos que habían asesinado a los suyos, no iba a ser fácil, pero, aún así, los cada vez más pequeños grupos rebeldes que rechazaban la alianza no ocasionaban tantas bajas como las que habían sufrido en Nueva Cáprica. Gracias a los dioses y, por difícil que fuera, la mayoría de su flota comenzaba a aceptar la realidad.

Flexionó su espalda mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar.

Cada día que pasaba alargaba un poco más el recorrido del CIC hasta su cuarto. Cada segundo que estaba en él sólo conseguía traerle a la mente las imágenes, cada vez más nítidas y amargas, de los recuerdos que habían provocado su última conversación con Laura. Cada día que pasaba una carga invisible se hacía más pesada sobre sus hombros.

Si le hubieran preguntado el porqué de sus ojeras y el cansancio, que se hacía más patente cada día, hubiese dicho que era el peso de la responsabilidad de la supervivencia humana. Pero si hubiese tenido que decir la verdad, habría contestado que cada minuto pesaba más que el anterior porque hacía semanas que no veía a la mujer que tenía grabada a fuego en su mente. Como un maldito adolescente.

De la insistencia había pasado a la indiferencia, al silencio.

No supo discernir si aquello le molestaba o le aliviaba. Puede que fuese un sentimiento intermedio. De cualquier forma la necesidad de tenerla era más acuciante que cualquier otra emoción, y aún así, no era capaz de canalizarlo de una manera que no le hiciese daño.

Algo por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención.

Un hombre vestido con un chándal, con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de la sudadera, se le cruzó en una de las intersecciones que quedaban en su camino y que pronto alcanzaría. El hombre se dirigía en su misma dirección.

Los pasillos a aquellas horas de la noche no estaban especialmente transitados, y la imagen de un hombre que no quería llamar la atención le provocó exactamente el efecto contrario. En aquella nave nadie se escondía. Y quién lo hacía tenía un motivo oscuro para hacerlo. Las alertas saltaron en su cabeza y comenzó a seguirle a una distancia prudencial.

Cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el hombre se había parado delante de una puerta conocida custodiada por dos de sus guardias que, para su asombro, le abrieron paso. Frente a la puerta, el hombre se quitó la capucha y reveló su rostro sonriente.

Nadie se escondía en su nave. Tan sólo una persona que habría deseado olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. Pegó un puñetazo a la dura pared de metal cuando vio a Gaius Baltar entrar en la habitación de la Presidenta.

 

***

 

**GAIUS**  


 

Quién le iba a decir un año antes que iba a compartir, aunque fuera por escasos minutos, habitación con Laura.

Miró la cama de reojo mientras, de espaldas a él, ella le servía una copa. Podrían compartir tantas cosas si ella quisiera... Aunque quién sabía si aún no estaban a tiempo.

-Espero no haber ocasionado ningún problema con el Almirante -dijo de repente. ¿Lo sentía? Puede ser, tan sólo por la tristeza con la que a veces Laura miraba el vacío en alguna de las muchas conversaciones que habían compartido en su cuarto por las noches. Tan sólo por eso podría llegar a sentirlo.

Pudo ver la espalda de Laura tensarse ante la mención de Adama.

-No -dijo sin más mientras rellenaba el segundo vaso, esta vez, de agua.

Tomó asiento con tranquilidad en una de las dos sillas que había en la mesa que usaba de despacho. Laura le tendió la copa y se sentó frente a él.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace días -Laura hizo una pausa y, al no obtener respuesta, prosiguió-. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? -dijo mientras le miraba sin parpadear.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a mi enfermedad, a tus... -frunció el ceño- poderes. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y por qué yo?

Hacía tiempo que pensaba en ello y tampoco tenía una respuesta que ofrecerse a sí mismo.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. No tengo un cómo, no tengo un porqué. Pero sí tengo un cuándo. Y fue cuando decidí redimirme, cuando, por primera vez, dejé por un momento de pensar en mí, de preocuparme por mi propio bien, para hacerlo por otra persona.

Laura se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Crees que todas las personas altruistas tienen poderes? -preguntó con sorna.

-Quizá otros no tienen tantos pecados que expiar como yo -sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que pocas personas son comparables a ti en ese aspecto -le contestó con una mueca mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

-Supongo que es difícil de creer, pero es un hecho, ocurre y tiene que ser por algún motivo.

-¿Una lección? –Laura alzó las cejas.

-Una guía –dijo mientras movía el contenido de su vaso y lo miraba sin demasiado interés. -Muchas de las personas de esta nave han perdido la fe. Sin embargo, yo acabo de encontrarla con una fuerza que no es comparable a la que sentía por la ciencia. Me he pasado la vida calificando de ignorantes a la gente que creía en un más allá, y si lo piensas bien no es del todo descabellado, ¿por qué escoger como elegido, representante, o lo que quiera que ahora sea, a una persona rebosante de fe? ¿Por qué no hacerlo con una persona que no crea en ti? ¿No sería eso una mayor muestra de fe y confianza coger a un hombre sin atributos especiales, sin nada que ofrecer, para crear a alguien totalmente nuevo que esté dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por aquello que creía absurdo y de lo que se mofaba? ¿No tiene eso más sentido?

-Puede ser -meditó Laura. -¿Pero por qué un dios? ¿Por qué no nuestros dioses?

¿Estaría preparada para escuchar quién había sido su guía espiritual durante todos esos años?

Hacia semanas que Cáprica le había "abandonado" y nunca la había echado más en falta que en aquel momento en el que más que en ninguna otra ocasión necesitaba su consejo. Sin ella para guiarle, tomó su propia decisión, de la que esperaba no tener que arrepentirse.

-Cuando comenzó la guerra, la mujer que ahora conocemos como Cáprica, después de haberme traicionado, me salvó de una muerte segura. Desde entonces... de algún modo que no alcanzo a comprender, la he… visto a mi alrededor. Como ahora te veo a ti.

Los ojos de Laura se abrieron de par en par.

-La creencia del dios cylon –continuó Baltar-, la creencia contra la que he estado luchando durante cuatro años, es lo que me ha hecho abrir los ojos y entender que quizá, tan sólo quizá, no hayan estado tan equivocados. No en eso al menos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo que predicas es la creencia del dios de los cylon? -su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, no sabía si de conmoción o rabia.

-No creo que lo que haya allí arriba en algún aparte sea un hombre de metal manejando los hilos de la humanidad. Lo que creo es que nunca había recibido "señales", por originales que fueran, de ningún tipo de dios. Hasta ahora. Y no por el hecho de tener a Cáprica en mi mente ha cambiado automáticamente. A decir verdad no ha hecho otra cosa más que agobiarme. Pero después de todo lo que he pasado... Me he dado cuenta de lo equivocado que era mi punto de vista. Mi punto de vista sobre _todo._

-Hay momentos en los que un interruptor se enciende en nuestra cabeza y las cosas que siempre habían sido de una manera para nosotros se convierten en algo totalmente distinto.

-Una metáfora interesante, dadas las circunstancias -bromeó.

Los labios de Laura se curvaron en una sonrisa. Su rostro pareció brillar entonces, tan sólo un momento, por unos pocos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que las ganas de besarla aletearan en su mente.

-Deberías hacerlo más a menudo. Te sienta bien.

-¿Tener fe? -rió con desgana.

-Sonreír.

Bajó la cabeza y aquella mirada triste volvió a su cara.

-No tengo muchos motivos últimamente.

-Deberías. Por segunda vez tenemos una tregua. Y espero que una más permanente.

-Como dijo un hombre sabio una vez: "No es suficiente con vivir, hace falta una razón por la que vivir".

-Tu razón para vivir soy yo -alzó las cejas y Laura no pudo contener una carcajada.

-¿No me digas? -habló intentando contener una mueca

-Piénsalo bien, soy yo quién te ha librado del cáncer, no una sino dos veces. ¿No es ese suficiente motivo para seguir con vida? Quiero decir, ¿cuantas posibilidades tiene una persona normal de superar un cáncer terminal... dos veces? Quizá no haya nada de aleatorio en eso. Quizá haya una razón.

Laura comenzó a mover sus manos, nerviosa, y no estaba seguro pero creyó ver sus ojos vidriosos antes de que volviera a bajar la cabeza. Era tan poco propio de ella no enfrentarle que se conmovió. Se preguntó cuándo habían llegado a tener la suficiente confianza para que le mostrara tanta fragilidad.

Arrastró lentamente su mano por la mesa hasta tocar su mano izquierda, estrecharla con cariño y acariciarla con el pulgar.

Laura no se apartó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le susurró.

-Tranquila, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar -dijo sin levantar la mirada de las manos que ahora se acariciaban tranquilamente.

-Bien –contestó.

Laura se levantó de su silla. Quería dar la reunión por terminada. Asintió antes de que de sus labios saliera sonido alguno. Habían bailado las despedidas suficientes veces cómo para saber qué era lo que ella necesitaba en cada momento. Y cada vez que acertaba, se le llenaba el estómago de una calidez que le satisfacía y alegraba al mismo tiempo.

-Supongo que es una tontería decirte que necesitas un cambio de aires, ¿verdad? -habló mientras se dirigía a la compuerta entreabierta.

Y Laura le dedicó una sonrisa tan abierta y radiante que poco faltó para que la agradable calidez en su estómago bajara unas cuantas pulgadas y se convirtiera en otro tipo de calor, uno más incómodo.

-Ya he tomado cartas en el asunto para solucionar ese pequeño problema -dijo mientras sujetaba la rueda de la puerta.

-Me alegro.

"Mereces ser feliz", quiso decirle, pero se abstuvo. No supo porqué. Tal vez por miedo a continuar, porque irremediablemente detrás de esa frase quisiera añadir una palabra más, una que susurró para sí mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Galactica hasta su habitación.

"Conmigo".

 

***

 

**LAURA**  


 

 

Tres semanas sin tocarle.

Tres semanas en las que hubiera jurado que la única explicación para lo que sentía era que el cáncer había regresado y se la estaba comiendo por dentro. Bill no había hecho ningún movimiento. Ningún acercamiento. ¿Realmente habían llegado al fin de una relación que aún estaba por comenzar?

Había tomado una decisión, de esas que sabía de ante mano que se iba a arrepentir de haberla tomado. Se repitió por millonésima vez que era necesario.

Quiso una entrada menos formal, acariciar con sus nudillos el frío metal que tenía frente a ella, pero en lugar de eso la voz de uno de los perennes guardias de la puerta fue quién la anunció.

Bill apareció en bata y pijama, lo suficientemente dormido para que la sequedad con la que se trataban, incluso por teléfono, no se colara en su mirada y ninguno de los jóvenes que tenía a su lado se diera cuenta. La invitó a entrar sin mediar palabra.

-Tú dirás -dijo sentándose en el sofá.

No estaba segura de si sentarse a su lado, de si permanecer de pie o de si saltar el muro de hielo que se había forjado a su alrededor y besarle. De las tres, la última era la idea más poderosa, pero su orgullo había tenido mucho tiempo para fortalecerse.

-He decidido establecerme en tierra. Mañana bajarán todo lo necesario en un raptor.

Quiso permanecer impertérrito pero no lo consiguió, no a sus ojos. No a ella que había comenzado a conocerle tan bien. Ya había visto demasiada decepción en sus ojos para no reconocerla.

-Bien, -hizo una pausa donde pudo verle apretar imperceptiblemente la mandíbula. -¿Necesitas algo de mí?

"Te necesito a ti" quiso susurrar, pero se obligó a permanecer en silencio.

Sería tan fácil dejarse al descubierto.

-Tan sólo quería que lo supieras -dijo en su defecto.

Bill volvió a levantarse y a acercarse hasta la puerta.

-Creo que es una buena idea.

¿Lo era?

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el tratamiento? Creo que sería mejor que continuaras con él... aquí.

Antes de habérsela pedido ya le ofrecía su opinión, una que parecía casi esperanzada por ser aceptada, o eso fue lo que estaba desesperada por ver. Una muestra de cariño en algún lugar recóndito.

Se quedó congelada durante un momento. No había pensado en el tratamiento, o mejor dicho a la falta de él.

-No lo sé -confesó.

-¿Cuánto durará el parón? -preguntó sin darle mayor importancia.

¿Ya había hablado con Jack?

Contuvo su expresión para que no se le colara la sonrisa que estaba deseando manifestarse.

Sus años como político no la habían preparado para mentirle descaradamente a Bill. Ni quería hacerlo tampoco.

-Si no te importa hablaremos más adelante de ello.

Por primera vez en semanas Bill se acercó hasta ella y la tocó. Tocó su brazo, lo rodeó con suavidad y la miró con una preocupación contenida que consiguió desarmarla.

-¿Estas bien? -y su susurro dejó entrever toda la preocupación que había quedado oculta bajo una máscara que pretendía ser inescrutable.

Por primera vez en días le dirigió su sonrisa más auténtica.

-Perfectamente.

No hubo contestación, pero el alivió flotó alrededor de Bill y no pareció darse cuenta de que había comenzado a acariciarle el brazo con el pulgar hasta que a ella le recorrió un escalofrío. Cuando iba a apartar su mano de ella, fue Laura quien, automática e inconscientemente, alargó el brazo para apretar la mano de Bill.

-No te preocupes -quiso darle a su voz un tono jovial pero sólo consiguió un sonido ahogado, demasiado agudo, demasiado profundo y con demasiado sentimiento.

El silencio inundó la habitación.

-Creo que es mejor así -susurró él por fin.

Ambos sabían que no se refería al tratamiento.

Su sonrisa murió en alguna parte de su cuerpo y algo se partió dentro de ella, cuando, después de todo ese tiempo que pensó que tal vez él se estuviera preparando para una conversación de verdad, lo único que hacía era prepararse para dejarla marchar.

Quiso quejarse, gritarle que estaba cometiendo un error, pero no le salieron las palabras. Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarla y la única maldita cosa que fue capaz de hacer fue asentir y tratar de salir huyendo de su habitación para llorar en algún rincón oscuro de su cuarto. Allí donde no la pudiese ver, donde pudiera extirparse el dolor a gritos y esconderlo bajo la cama.

Y eso fue lo que hubiese hecho si Bill no la hubiese vuelto a agarrar del brazo para besarla con desesperación.

 

***

 

**BILL**  


 

Intentó decirse que era lo mejor, pero cuando fue consciente de que no iba a tener la oportunidad de verla cada día, en cualquier momento que lo deseara, el miedo a perderla fue mayor que todo lo demás.

La necesitaba, maldita sea.

La quería.

Como jamás pensó en volver a querer a nadie, más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, más de lo que jamás había ofrecido y perdido.

La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y la besó con todo el sentimiento que había acumulado durante meses. La notó temblar y estrechó su abrazo. Tenía ganas de llorar. Cómo le habían faltado sus manos, esas que ahora se agarraban a su cuello como si de ello dependiese su vida.

¿Había sido egoísta? ¿Tenía derecho a pedirle algo?

Qué confundido estaba si creía que podía merecerse una atención completa, no con una mujer como ella, no cuando no era capaz de darle todo lo que necesitaba. Ella merecía más. Y aún así, no podía evitar que le mataran los celos, la envidia.

No, no podía permitirlo. Más que eso, no podía soportar el hecho de no sentirla cerca de él.

Aceptaría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera darle. Cualquier cosa por no perderla. Con estar cerca de ella.

-Dioses Bill..., cuánto te he echado de menos -sus palabras acariciaron sus oídos igual que acariciaron su alma, y esta vez fue ella quién atacó su boca de nuevo.

Casi había olvidado a qué sabían sus besos, y sabían a gloria. Suspiró sonoramente mientras perdía una mano en su nunca para atraerla aún más hacia él. Las pequeñas manos de Laura deshicieron el nudo de su bata con celeridad y se colaron por debajo de ella para acariciar la tela de su pijama, su pecho. Gimió cuando las palmas de sus manos le transmitieron un calor casi abrasador. Dibujó la línea de su cintura con la mano derecha y cuando llegó a su cadera la atrajo hasta la suya para sentir todo su cuerpo.

Laura rompió el beso tan sólo para besarle la mejilla, el mentón, el cuello, morderle, succionarle mientras dejaba caer al suelo la bata con la que había empezado a debatirse.

La llevó por su habitación trastabillando contra muebles y paredes, sin dejar de tocarla ni un sólo segundo, sin apartar sus manos de ella por miedo a que desapareciera, a darse cuenta de que tan sólo era un sueño. Le quitó la bata de franela gruesa que no le dejaba sentirla todo lo que necesitaba, y logró arrancarle un gemido cuando sus caderas la embistieron contra la mesa de su despacho.

Notó sus manos enterrarse en su pelo, aferrarse a la camisa de su pijama con tal fuerza que creyó que la desgarraría. Bajó su mano derecha por su cadera y acarició su trasero con posesión, y, en un movimiento fluido, la sentó sobre la mesa y se colocó frente a ella mientras se abría para él.

Dioses, tenía que estar soñando.

Aquellos días habían sido tan irreales y ahora...

Embistió entre sus piernas.

El jadeo de Laura contra su oído le excitó todo lo que podía soportar. Arrastró ambas manos por los muslos de la mujer que le estaba llevando a la locura, llevando consigo el camisón. Lo hizo con tal suavidad que llegó a provocar las quejas de Laura.

No quiso pensar en Baltar, no ahora. Estaba allí, con él, porque ella quería, porque le quería, se repitió. Podría tener a cualquiera y, sin embargo, era él quien le estaba clavando su erección en la cadera. Aquel pensamiento burdo terminó de enloquecerle. Atacó su boca con ansia, manoseó su trasero con fuerza y volvió a embestirla. Las piernas de Laura se envolvían alrededor de su cadera y sus manos querían abarcar toda su espalda. Sintió sus uñas clavarse en su espalda, le araño, le mordió.

Era demasiado.

Demasiado para soportar durante un tiempo excesivo.

Cómo si pudiese leerle los pensamientos sus manos volaron hacia la parte delantera del pantalón de su pijama y con maestría, con eficacia, como tan sólo ella sabía hacer las cosas, reveló su prominente erección, y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta; le guiaba hasta su cuerpo, apartaba su ropa interior y le hundía en ella.

Un suspiro conjunto llenó la habitación. La satisfacción de estar dentro de ella no podía compararse con nada que hubiese vivido antes. El calor a su alrededor le mareo, hizo que le fallaran las piernas y se aferrara a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Saboreó el momento cómo si fuera a ser el último, como si no existiera nada más después de aquello. Se acomodó a su cuerpo, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para esperar y no empujar en ella hasta perder la cordura.

A diferencia de eso se movió con suavidad, apenas resbalando en su cuerpo, moviéndose con tal lentitud que pensó que Laura le abofetearía si no seguía sus órdenes. La cadera de Laura se desbocó contra su pene e hizo que se le escapara un jadeo, se agarró a ellas con fuerza y siguió su ritmo, empujándola hasta donde se lo pedía, tratando de llegar más allá. A Laura comenzaron a escapársele pequeños gritos contra su oído. Se iba a morir de placer. La vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás, agarró su trasero y empujó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Su nombre envuelto en un grito vibró en las paredes de la habitación, en su cerebro, en su alma. Las uñas se clavaron en su espalda y cuando los espasmos se sucedieron a su alrededor creyó deshacerse, morir y desaparecer en una oleada de un placer tan exquisito que podía haber comenzado a tener fe, porque aquella sensación no podía ser menos que divina. Jadeó sin dejar de empujar, -¡oh, dioses, Laura...! -trató de contener su garganta y mordió su cuello mientras gemía, mientras la embestía cegado por el placer para llegar, por fin, a la culminación más absoluta.

Se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

Estaba agotado y respiraba con dificultad. Dejó caer la frente sobre el hombro de Laura y aspiró su perfume. Dioses, olía tan bien..., sabía tan bien. La abrazó con fuerza, no quería que aquel momento terminara nunca. Sintió las manos de Laura acariciar su pelo tan cariñosamente que le enterneció. Levantó la cabeza y besó su cuello hasta llegar a la marca roja que tenía en el hombro derecho.

La miró a los ojos, culpable.

-Lo siento, te he hecho daño -se disculpó. Y la disculpa viajó más allá de la barrera física, abrazó la emocional en silencio a la espera de ser escuchada, reconocida.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Los labios de Laura le besaron suavemente en los suyos propios y al tiempo que le miraba de igual manera, acariciaba su espalda en el mismo lugar donde antes había clavado sus uñas y tenido un orgasmo.

-Yo también te he hecho daño -le vio mirarle con timidez, con pena, con arrepentimiento. Y no necesitó más.

Volvió a enterrar la cabeza en su cuello, a abrazarla.

-Bill..., no me voy a ir a ninguna parte -la oyó susurrar contra su pelo.

-Por si acaso -suspiró.

La sintió reírse entre dientes.

 

***

 

**LAURA**  


 

 

Tenía que ser especial.

Quería que lo fuese. Por eso cuando salió de su reunión con el Quorum, una que incluso podría calificar como de provechosa, se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación en la que pasaba todos sus ratos libres.

Podría atrincherarse en el cuarto de Bill para siempre, y así nadie sería capaz de arrebatarle las energías renovadas con las que ahora corría por los pasillos de Galactica.

Era una mujer nueva.

Los milagrosos besos de Bill, pensó mientras trataba de no echarse a reír.

Entró en la habitación y encendió las luces.

Tenía que ser perfecto.

 

***

 

Se quitó las gafas cuando sintió la compuerta abrirse. La habitación se fundía entre la luz tenue de algunas velas que había colocado estratégicamente por la sala. Recogió las piernas en el sofá y apoyó los codos en el respaldo mientras quitaba alguna de las arrugas del camisón que llevaba, al igual que las velas, con un propósito muy definido. Se sentía como una adolescente, pero si no era tiempo para aquellos juegos, ¿cuándo lo sería? Había aprendido a aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se le presentaban, y por algunas había estado esperando demasiado tiempo.

Bill Adama apareció en el salón con una visible sorpresa en el rostro.

-Hola -susurró tentadora con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola -contestó él al tiempo que se acercaba para sentarse a su lado-. ¿Y esto?

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Después de su reconciliación quiso explicarle punto por punto los pequeños detalles; por qué su enfado era injustificado; en lo lejos que había estado de la realidad; en el tiempo que habrían ganado si la hubiese escuchado tan sólo un poco antes; en los disgustos que se habrían ahorrado. Por desgracia en los días siguientes tuvieron otros asuntos más inmediatos que atender, y la charla quedó en su cabeza subrayada y en negrita con una letra bien grande que decía: "pendiente".

-¿Vas a pedir mi mano? -preguntó tratando de contener una sonrisa.

-Quizá en la próxima ocasión cuando esté más en forma para hincar la rodilla en el suelo -dijo mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa para ayudarle a desabrochar la chaqueta de su uniforme.

Sonrió tímidamente mientras se dejaba hacer.

-En realidad quería mostrarte algo, Bill -susurró con seriedad.

-¿Eso no viene después del matrimonio? -bromeó, ganándose una palmada suave en el pecho.

-Bill... -hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior-, es sobre Baltar.

Pudo notar cómo todos los músculos bajó su traje se tensaban al instante.

-Laura..., no tienes porqué darme explicaciones -y sus palabras salieron de su boca como si le costase un esfuerzo sobrehumano pronunciarlas.

-Lo sé -sonrió. Que hubiese aceptado, aún siendo mentira, el hecho de que pudiera estar con otro hombre y a pesar de ello no quisiera renunciar a su cercanía fue algo que la desarmó por completo.

Se acercó a él aún con la curva en sus labios y le habló en tono confidencial.

-Quítame la peluca.

Bill frunció el ceño durante unos instantes y la miró sin comprender, sabía que no era aquello lo que había esperado pero aún así obedeció. Lo hizo lentamente, como si tuviese miedo a hacerle daño, como si esperara que se arrepintiera en el último momento. Nunca había estado sin ella o un pañuelo delante de él.

Vio como sus ojos se abrían de par en par al revelar su pelo castaño rojizo aún demasiado corto como para salir en público con él, al menos para su gusto.

-¿Cómo...? -la pregunta murió en sus labios, parecía encandilado. Enterró los dedos lentamente en su cabello.

Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza contra su mano. No podía recordar ninguna sensación más agradable que las manos de Bill tocándola. Un suspiro murió en sus labios cuando continuó acariciándola.

-¿Cómo es posible...? ¿Laura?

Abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a su perplejidad.

-Baltar.

Bill frunció el ceño de nuevo mientras procesaba la información.

-¿Él te ha...?

-Sí. Todo lo que viste, todo, fue por ese motivo, Bill. No por ningún otro. No había ningún otro -dijo convencida, alegre de poder aclararlo por fin.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

-Créelo, tengo resultados médicos que lo demuestran -sonrió de modo conciliador.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Bill la abrazaba con fuerza enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Podría acostumbrarse a aquella sensación. Iba a hablar cuando notó la humedad en su hombro.

-¿Bill? -su voz se quebró al igual que lo hizo su alma en el mismo momento.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas libremente entonces.

-Dioses, Laura -cogió su cara entre las manos-. He estado tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca de renunciar a ti.

-Lo sé -dijo tristemente-, pero no lo has hecho -sentenció.

-No vuelvas a permitirme llegar tan lejos, jamás. Por favor... -sus suplica quemó todo rastro de sus dudas, de sus miedos, y tan sólo el sentimiento de sobreprotección llenó su pecho. Y por absurdo que pareciera, quería hacerlo, protegerle de todo cuanto pudiera causarle tanto daño como el que había provocado. Verle así era... desgarrador. Abrió sus brazos en una silenciosa invitación que fue aceptada al instante. Le acunó entre palabras tranquilizadoras que borraron al instante las últimas y horribles semanas que habían vivido separados.

Aquella noche el sexo llegó suave y despacio cómo una bendición..

 

***

 

**GAIUS**  


 

El tiempo en aquella parte del planeta era notablemente más agradable. El viento azotaba las olas del mar con fuerza, pero los rayos del sol bañaban la tierra dándole un tono dorado que llenaba de falsa vida aquel entorno tan triste y gris como su anterior asentamiento.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se asomó a un saliente rocoso para ver trabajar con ahínco a los civiles que, como él, querían construir un nuevo hogar, una nueva familia. No escogía aquel lugar semana tras semana para inundar sus pulmones de aire puro por azar. Los niños jugaban cerca de allí en un pequeña tienda de campaña que cada semana crecía un poco más, y todos los lunes, Laura Roslin daba fe de que aquello sucediera. La escuela se había vuelto su segundo paradero más asiduo, incluso por delante del Quorum.

Sonrió cuando el culpable de sus encierros más prolongados se detuvo a su lado.

-Almirante -saludó sin mirarle.

No hubo respuesta.

El pelo de Laura era azotado por el viento mientras trataba de mantener un poco de orden entre los pequeños que ahora, y cada principio de semana, se abalanzaban sobre ella. Su color castaño era tan brillante, desordenado y con la misma vida con la que lo recordaba hace tan sólo un año. Ahora aquel pelo indomable le caía justo hasta los hombros.

-Gracias -escuchó decir en un susurro a la voz ronca de Adama.

-Ha tardado -habló con tranquilidad.

-Ni si quiera iba a venir -reconoció en un gruñido.

No lo dudaba. Pero allí estaba al fin y al cabo.

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad? -hizo un ademán con la cabeza para señalar a la mujer que ahora hablaba con las madres. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- Me hubiese acostado con ella si ella lo hubiese querido -reconoció con la certeza de que estaba tentando a su suerte. Pero por una vez, iba a ser totalmente sincero con aquel hombre. Si hubiese podido escuchar los dientes de Adama rechinar en algún momento, hubiese sido aquel. Pero antes de que pudieran enfrentarle, prosiguió-. Pero no fue así -le miró. Aquel viejo hombre también se merecía un poco de felicidad.

-No se equivoque, mi opinión sobre usted no ha variado lo más mínimo -le espetó con convicción.

Se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Almirante, lo que no se conoce no se entiende, y lo que no se entiende...,-le miró de nuevo- se odia. A veces -prosiguió-, los gusanos se convierten en mariposas ¿sabe?

Por primera vez en aquella conversación Adama le dirigió la mirada.

-Un insecto siempre será un insecto -y sin más explicaciones se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Volvió a mirar al horizonte, a Laura. Los niños se agolpaban a su alrededor buscando la atención de su maestra. Podía verla organizándolos, mostrándose justa, cuidándolos, mimándolos. Podía verla reír, brillar. Podía ver lo que durante cuatro largos años había tratado de hacer con lo que quedaba de la humanidad en aquel reducido grupo de niños. Distinguió con suma claridad, incluso desde aquel saliente angosto, su ansia por protegerlos. Por protegerlos a todos.

Sonrió ante la certeza de que, por fin, todo era como debería ser.

 

***

 

**FIN**


End file.
